A dark change
by soNICEandCUTE48
Summary: As the final battle gets closer, things get harder for Rigby. Living in a place were he lost everyone he loves really hurts. Mordecai seems to be getting stronger. Rigby now has to use the remaining two days to prepare. More powers, more evil, more fights and a new friend. Get ready, cause things are gonna get serious... [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**** I'm here with another story! This story could be long or short, but I'm not sure. Also, can you guys tell me if this story is K+ or T? For now, i put it as T.**

**By the way, Margaret and Rigby are dating (I know you don't like the choice, but there are not enough Marby stories), Benson and Eileen are dating**

**Chapter one – destruction **

The citizens of twin peaks flee the park, scared. There were more explosions in the park. Large fires spread. Benson rushes by with the cart full of his employees and his boss. "Drive faster, beanbag!" Maellard screamed. "This is fast as it goes and my name is Benson!" Benson replied. "Benson, we have to find Mordecai!" said Rigby. Benson made a sharp turn to exit the park. As he turned, Rigby went flying out of the cart. "Rigby!" everyone yelled. Rigby tumbled until he was next to a burning tree. The hot ashes fell on his fore head, making Rigby yelp. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" he screamed and removed the ashes. The cart drove up to him. "Rigby get on, quick!" said Benson. Rigby ran into the cart. Benson then drove off with the others. They went out of the park gate, leaving the park to burn. Here was only one thing on his mind. _**"I hope you're okay, Mordecai." **_ Benson came to a stop and everyone got out of the cart. A large crowd also stood behind them, wondering who destroyed the park. "The park's destroyed!" said Maellard. "Who could have done such a thing?" Pops asked. "It was a guy called Silent Killer. He burned down the park." Said Hfg. "I heard that he's a really bad dude." Said Muscle man. "I also heard that he wants to take over the world!" said High five ghost. An explosion was heard. A very, very large building came falling toward them. "Run away!" screamed one of the boys in the crowd. Everyone screamed and started running for their lives. The crowd was able to escape and the building fell to the ground. As the dust cleared up, a dark figure wearing a black jacket approached them. The figure had red stripes on its black fingers. The hood of the jacket was covering the figures face. The figure was….Silent Killer himself.

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Sorry the chapter was so short. Like I said, the story could be short or long. PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW OR REVIEW!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back here with another chapter! Sorry it took sooo long. In this chapter i tried to write it a bit longer than ch.1. okay, now on to the story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 – more destruction &amp; shocking discoveries**

"Look, it's Silent killer!" said Muscle man. Everyone turned to the black figure, some with fear in their eyes and others with anger in theirs. "So you're the man who destroyed my park!" yelled Maellard. SK only grinned evilly. "Yes old man, I burned down your precious park. It's time I do the same to this place." He said. That voice sounded familiar to Rigby. It sounded familiar to the park crew. The ground started to shake. Cracks started to develop and got bigger. "W-what's happening?" Rigby asked. The sky then turned black, the clouds grey and the sun red. Some buildings also started to fall, making the large crowd scatter and scream, separating the park crew. A few people couldn't see so they fell into deep holes. SK enjoyed the screams of the terrified people. He didn't notice Muscle man sneak up on him. Muscle man threw a punch at him, but Silent Killer dodged it and grabbed Muscle man's arm. He turned around to face him. The light from the fires helped Muscle man see his face. Muscle man's eyes widened from the discovery. "W-wait, you're –" Muscle man was thrown into one of the holes, luckily he held onto the edge.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Rigby ran on all fours to try and get away from all the disaster. As he ran passed the scared people, he bumped into two people and they all fell. He looked up to see that the people were Eileen and his girlfriend, Margaret. "Rigby, we were looking for you!" said Margaret. "We found this secret room in the coffee shop. You can call the others and we can hide in it for a while." Said Eileen. "That's a good idea!" said Rigby as he ran to find the others. The first person he saw was Benson, with his foot stuck in one of the holes. Benson saw Rigby coming and was glad; he was stuck there for thirty minutes. "Rigby, help me out here!" Benson yelled. Rigby wrapped his arms around Benson and started to pull. A few crackling sounds were heard. Benson yelped because those were his bones. "Guys!" screamed High five ghost from a distance. "Look out!" the ghost pointed up. A flaming building was falling towards Rigby and Benson. "AHHH! Rigby, hurry!" said Benson. Rigby pulled harder and harder. The building was half way through. Benson waited to be crushed, until he felt like he was being lifted. He opened his eyes to see the building falling in front of him. He saw that his foot was free, so that meant Rigby was able to pull him out. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"We have to find the others." Said Rigby.

"Guys! We have to go! The fires are getting close." Said Margaret as she and Eileen approached them. "We haven't found the others yet!" said Rigby. "Skips and High five ghost are already at the coffee shop." said Eileen. The four then noticed that the streets of the wrecked town were empty. Hundreds of dead bodies were also there. The four heard evil laughter above. They looked up in the black sky and saw Silent Killer with a cage next to him. The cage had Muscle man, Pops and Thomas in it. "Hey! Let go off our friends!" said Rigby. "Oh, so you want your friends back, well come and get them…" the dark man opened a portal on the ground and flew down with the cage. "NO!" Rigby yelled and ran to the portal. He jumped in the air and held on to SK's leg and they both got in the portal with the cage. "Rigby!" Margaret screamed and ran to the portal. "Margaret, don't!" Eileen yelled, but it was too late. Margaret already jumped in and the portal closed.

_**In the portal….**_

The portal was filled with fires. The smoke from the fires made it hard for everyone, except SK, to breath. Margaret was close to Rigby. Rigby still held on to the dark man's leg. Sweat covered his body from the extremely high temperature. Rigby could see the keys of the cage. "Let go of my leg!" said Silent killer. He didn't notice the hood of his jacket went down, revealing his identity. He was a bird like Margaret. He had black and grey feathers, sharp, pointed teeth and red eyes. Rigby was shocked of what he saw. Margaret, Pops, Thomas and Skips gasped. They couldn't believe it. The shocking thing was that the dark bird was… "M-mordecai?"

**Sorry if chapter was short. Whoa….what? SK is actually Mordecai?! What are the others going to do? Find out next time!**

**PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW OR REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy! Oh, also I made these chapters short because it makes the story longer.**

**Chapter three- pain**

"M-mordecai?" said Rigby. The heat and the lack of air made him feel tired. His grip on Mordecai's leg became weaker. The others couldn't breath either. Rigby couldn't hold on any longer and passed out. He let go of Mordecai's leg and the air pushed him all the way to Margaret, who also passed out. The two were then pushed out of the portal, but didn't arrive at Twin peaks.

Benson and Eileen entered the secret room in the coffee shop. Skips and High five ghost were dicussing possible ways of stop Silent Killer (they don't know it's Mordecai yet). "Skips!" said Benson. "What's wrong, Benson?" Skips asked. "Silent Killer kidnapped Thomas, Muscle man and Pops and Rigby and Margaret went after them. Do you think you can create a portal so we can go and help them out?"

"Sorry Benson, all my potions are destroyed, so there's nothing I can do." Said Skips. They had to think of a way to save their friends.

Pops woke up in the cage. He could finally breath good air and felt much cooler. He rose from the cold, hard surface and looked at the surroundings. It was very dark. "Hello?" his voice echoed in the dark area. _**Ssssssss.**_Pops turned around. So far there was nothing behind him. He felt something on his arms. He lifted his arms and saw two grey hands gripping onto his arms. Pops knew straight away who they belonged to. "Mordecai?" said Pops. _**"Hello Pops..."**_ said Mordecai, his voice a bit deeper. Pops felt scared. Mordecai lifted him so that he could talk face to face. Mordecai's now appearence made Pops even more frightened. "W-what have you done to Thomas and Muscle man?" Pops asked, noticing the two were not there. Mordecai grinned and said _**"I sent Muscle man on a little trip, while Thomas...you won't be seeing him for a very long time."**_

"What has happened to you? What made you change?" Pops asked. _**"I don't need to teel you anything, old man." **_Mordecai threw Pops to the ground, making cracks. The impact took Pops's breath away. He felt as if he was on top of needles. He gasped for air and held his neck. Blood escaped from Pops's mouth. His vision became blurry. Mordecai kneeled down to him and was again face to face. He raised his fist and said _**"Goodnight, Pops..."**_ Mordecai laughed evilly and punched Pops in the face, and thats the last thing Pops felt, pain...

_**...TO BE COUNTINUED...**_

**Done with ch.3! What happened to Rigby and Margaret? Where is Muscle man? Is Pops still alive? Find out soon!**

**Please fav/follow or reveiw! I want to know what you think!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is ch.4 of my story! Remainder: chapters are sometimes short to make story longer. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4 – lost friends and some fights**

Rigby woke up. His vision still blurry. He felt like he was being rocked back and forth. He then saw a black figure on top of him. "Rigby, please wake up." The figure pleaded. Rigby knew that voice. "Margaret, is that you?"

"Oh Rigby, thank goodness you're alive!"

Margaret picked Rigby up and hugged him. The two seperated and Rigby looked around. They were in a boat, in the middle of the sea. The sky was its regular dark blue with the stars shining and the moon its regular white. "What the heck?! We're in the middle of the sea!" Rigby screamed. "Atleast we'll be able to survive for some weeks." Margaret took a blanket that was in the boat and pulled it. Under it was large suply of food and water. "Thats great, but how do we get back to Twin peaks?"

"I don't know. I guess we're stuck here."

Back at Twin peaks, Benson noticed that Maellard was not in the secret room. He had exited the coffee shop, leaving the others to sleep. " ! Where are you?!" Benson screamed. He heard muffled screams under a big pile of rubble. "Beanbag, is that you?!" benson heard from the pile. He knew that it was Maellard, he was the only person who doesn't know Benson's name. Benson ran to the pile and started to remove the chunks of rocks. He then saw a hand sticking out. He pulled the hand and Mr. Maellard came out. "Okay, now lets go back to the coffee shop, it's dangerous out here." Said Benson. "No, I think we should _**stay out**_ _**here for some time.." **_Maellard's eyes turned red and his body changed. That was not , it was Mordecai (or Silent Killer since Benson doesn't know). Benson jumped back and said "Silent Killer, it's you?! What have you done to my friends?!" Benson yelled. _**"Hello Benson. I haven't done anything to your pathetic friends...or maybe I did..." **_ Mordecai removed something from his back, something that frightened Benson. Pops's head, Thomas's head and finally Maellard's head. "Y-you monster!" Benson screamed and let the tears come out. Eileen, Skips and Hfg came out from the coffee shop and found Benson with Mordecai. "What did you do to our friends?!" Skips exclaimed when he saw the three heads. Mordecai grinned evilly when he saw them. _**"These three? Their not the only ones." **_ Mordecai pointed up to a burning building. Muscle man and Quips were tied to a metal pole on top of the building. Lightning filled the sky and the lightning striked almost everywhere. "Help!" screamed Muscle man. Hfg and Skips ran inside the building to rescue their friends. Eileen heard Benson scream. She turned around and found Benson on the ground, curled up into a ball and looked pale. Mordecai lifted him by his leg and plunged his fist into Benson's chest. "Leave Benson alone!" Eileen yelled and charged at Mordecai.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Skips kicked open the door at the top of the building. "Skips, over here!" said Quips. Skips and High five ghost went to their trapped friends and untied them. "Guys, I got something to tell you. Silent Killer is actually Mordecai!" said Muscle man. "What?" said High five ghost. "Why is trying to kill us?"

"I have no idea, but I can tell you some of the things I found out."

"Margaret, wake up!" Rigby screamed. "What's wrong, Rigby?" Margaret asked tiredly. "We've arrived at some island! Lets check it out!" Rigby hopped out of the boat. Margaret followed and stopped when she saw the island. All the trees were ashes. Skeletons of animals were also there. "What happened to this place?" said Margaret. Margaret didn't hear a response. "Rigby?" still nothing. "Rigby, where are you?" Margaret then saw something fluffy on the ground. Oh, it's the baby ducks. "Oh, you're the baby ducks Mordecai and Rigby found. What are you doing here?" she asked the ducks. "Hello Margaret, we were sent here to destroy you, orders from master Mordecai." Said the baby ducks. "Wait, what?!" Margaret exclaimed. The ducks eyes turned red and they changed into their duck/human form...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Uh oh. What happened to Mordecai, Eileen and Benson? What is Muscle man going to tell the others? Where's Rigby, and is Margaret going to be okay? Find out soon!**

**Please fav/follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, here is a new chapter. Sorry if it took so long, i had a lt of work to you for your support so far.**

**Chapter 5 – new and old enemies**

Margaret made a break for it and ran as fast as she could. The duck/human form ran after her. "Somebody, help!" Margaret screamed. The human form stecthed its arm and grabbed Margaret. Margaret screamed as the ducks lifted her high in the sky. "No were to run now." Said the ducks. They started to crush Margaret in their fist. Before they could finish her off, they were shot in the arm. They looked down and saw Rigby holding two guns that were pointing to them. "Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!" Rigby screamed. "Oh, sure we can let her go." The ducks opened their fist and Margaret fell. The ducks then kicked Rigby and hw was sent flying into a cave. He hit his head on a rock, but didn't pass out. He stood up from the ground and ran to the exit, but it was blocked by a rock. "What?! Great, now I'm trapped here. First we're lost at sea, now I'm trapped here while my girlfriend gets killed, can this day get any worse?" Rigby then heard rumbling. "Great, it can get worse." He then saw a gold sword rise from the ground. The sword lit up the cave. "Woah, awesome!" Rigby ran to the sword. He then pulled it out from the ground. As he pulled it, a black book also came out from the ground. "Huh? What's this?" Rigby picked up the book. The title for the book was 'The book of knowledge: evil spreads'. "Maybe this book can help me figure out what happened to Mordecai." Rigby then heard Margaret scream. "Can this sword help me break out?" he wondered. Rigby took the sword and the book and ran towards the blocked area. He sliced the rock three times, making it fall to pieces. "Great! I'm coming for you Margaret!" Rigby ran to rescue his girlfriend. When he arrived, the ducklings were about to throw Margaret in the sea. "Hey!" he screamed. "Rigby, help me!" Margaret screamed. "Don't worry Margaret, I'll save you!" Rigby then held the gold sword high and jumped towards the ducks.

"What?! Mordecai brought his enemies back to life?!" said High five ghost. "I can't believe it." Said Skips. "Yeah, I know it's bad, thats why we have to stop Mordecai. Skips, what do we do?" Muscle man asked. "I...don't know." Said Skips. "What, but you know everything Skips!"said Quips. The four heared screaming. They saw Eileen and Benson on the ground bleeding. _**"This was too easy." **_Said Mordecai. He then again carried Benson by his leg and prepared to kill him, until a dagger from the sky went through his arm. "AHHH!" Mordecai screamed. Dark red blood came out from his arm. He then yelled _**"WHO THREW THIS?!" **_

"I did!" screamed someone from the distance. Mordecai turned his head and saw two people he thought he'd never see...Margaret and Rigby. _**"You two are still alive?!" **_

"Yeah! Thanks to this sword, we were able to survive!"

"_**Enjoy life while you still can..." **_ Mordecai then disappeared and reappeared behind Rigby. He took Rigby by his tail and threw him to the ground. Rigby landed on top of a bleeding Eileen, spattering blood all over him. Margaret tackled Mordecai, but he kicked her all the way to Benson. Mordecai then snapped his fingers. A large group of people came from the shadows. "No, it can't be.." said Rigby. The group of people were the blondes, Susan, GBF, GBF junior, zombies and finally, the geese. The baby ducks had also come. "Oh no." said Skips. The evil group then ran towards the remaining park crew, ready to attack and Rigby was their first target…

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Sorry I rushed a bit! What are the guys going to do now that Mordecai brought their old enemies to life? Find out soon!**

**Please review/fav/follow!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! Here is a new chapter for my story! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6 – imortality and power pt.1**

Rigby grabbed his gold sword, ready to fight. Skips, Muscle man, High five ghost and Quips came to help him while Margaret tried to stop Benson and Eileen's bleeding. Rigby swung the sword at Mordecai. It ended up cutting him on his arm. Mordecai threw a punch at him, but Rigby dodged it at an amazing speed. "Why are you being so evil Mordecai?!" Rigby yelled then cut Mordecai on his cheek. _**"I don't need to tell you anything!"**_ Mordecai pulled out his own sword, which was silver, and swung. The sword cut deep into Rigby's skin, also going through his bones. Rigby's blood gushed all over his face and chest. The pain was too unbearable and he couldn't move his hand. "Ow! What did you do to my ar- AHH!" Rigby screamed as Mordecai done the same thing to his leg, making Rigby lose his balance. He fell on the ground, covered in blood and in so much pain. _**"Finally, now I can get rid of you. Any last words?" **_Mordecai asked as he raised his sword. Rigby only stared at him. Mordecai didn't notice that Skips was behind him, holding the gold sword. Skips then put the sword through Mordecai's chest. Mordecai yelled and turned around. He grabbed Skips's arm and squeezed it. Skips's body then became wrinkly. He fell to the ground. _**"Ugh, your power isn't good enough. I need more power….you pheasants are lucky, but don't celebrate now, I'm still coming for you…" **_said Mordecai as him and his evil group went away. "Skips, are you okay?!" Rigby asked. "N-no. I f-feel so weak. Mordecai must have taken away m-my energy." Said Skips in a low, dry voice. Skips's hand then turned into dust. "O-oh no. M-m-my immortality, it's gone."

"What?" Rigby asked.

"Mordecai must've taken away my immortality. I-if I don't get it back, I-I-I'm gonna d-die." Said Skips. "What do we do?!" said Rigby. Again, Skips didn't know what to do. Rigby then took the black book and went through the pages. "Skips, I think I found something! There's some special water that helps someone gain power and immortality. It's found in a hidden area next to Antarctica." Said Rigby. "Rigby, I only have half an hour to live, how are we going to get there on time?"

"I'm not sure. Wait, didn't Mordecai say he wants more power? Maybe he wants that special water!"

"You could be right, Rigby, but if Mordecai gets that water, the world could be doomed."

"Then we're gonna have to get it first."

"How?"

"How do you contact Gary?"

Mordecai and his evil group were now at the sea. Susan was carrying them since she was the biggest, and it looked like someone could not last five minutes in the sea. Susan and the others tried to ignore Mordecai's endless complaining, but he couldn't stop. _**"I said go faster!"**_ yelled Mordecai. "Hey, it's not really easy to run in the sea." Said Susan. _**"Hurry up, hurry up!" **_Mordecai yelled again. He pulled Susan's hair. "Ow! Stop that!"Susan screamed. "Why are you being so impatient?" One of the ducks asked. _**"Blood loss! The more blood I lose, the more pain you get." **_Said Mordecai.

"Eileen? Eileen, wake up." Said Benson. "H-huh? What happened?" Eileen asked. "You passed out after Mordecai hit you." Said Margaret. Eileen saw that Benson had a crack on his head and he had a dent on his chest. "Benson, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, Eileen." Said Benson. "Guys, get over here!" Rigby screamed. Everyone went to him and found Skips's friend, Gary, had arrived. They also saw that Skips's left arm had turned to dust. "Skips, what happened to you?!" Benson asked. "Mordecai took away my immortality." Said Skips. "How long is it going to take for us to get to Antarctica?" Rigby asked. "It can only take us thirty minutes." Said Gary. Everyone jumped in the car. Skips and Gary sat at the front, while the others sat outside. The car then went flying in the air. The car flew so fast. They already caught up with Mordecai. "Look, it's the park workers!" said GBF junior. Mordecai growled and said _**"No, they can't get there first. Go faster, Susan." **_

"Like I said, it's hard to run in water."

"_**You're going to go faster, and I'm NOT ASKING TWICE!"**_ Mordecai removed his sword and put it in Susan's eye. His strength was unnatural. He could beat everyone in his group. "Ahhh! Stop, please stop!" Susan screamed. Mordecai removed he sword, a grin on his face. _**"I hope a little rain doesn't kill them."**_

The others were already half way. Grey clouds appeared and it started raining. Too bad for the people sitting at the back, there was no cover. "I'm freezing." Said Eileen. "Is it s-supposed to be this c-c-c-cold?" Rigby asked. Ice started to form on the car, making it heavier. "Gary, what's happening?" asked Skips. "All the ice is making the car heavy. If more of it forms, we could plummet into the sea." Said Gary. The car already started to fall. Everyone screamed. "Guys, remove the ice!" said Benson.

Mordecai watched the car fall. _**"Now they won't be able to stop me."**_

"Mordecai, you do know that they're just going to land in Antarctica, right?" said one of the baby ducks. _**"What?! No, they can't get there first. Susan…."**_

"Yes, I'll go faster." Said Susan.

"Hold on!" Gary yelled. The ice that they were trying to remove kept on coming back. "Why won't this ice just disappear?!" Said Muscle man. "Guys, I said hold on, we're about to-" SPLASSSSSHHH! Everyone came out from the car as it sank in the water. They saw a small white piece of land. "Hey, I think that's the island in the book!" said Rigby. "We better hurry. Mordecai's gaining on us." Said High five ghost. "Wait, where's Skips?" Muscle man asked. "Where did he go?! He was here just a minute ago!" said Gary. "SKIPS?!" they all screamed.

"_**Good, they can't find their friend, which gives me enough time to find that special water." **_Said Mordecai. The baby ducks then turned into their half duck, half human form and went to the park crew. Mordecai jumped in the sea and swam towards the island.

"Skips, where are you?!" screamed Benson. "He just disappeared!" said Hfg. "Uh oh, guys, look." Said Eileen. She pointed up to the ducks. "There's Mordecai!" said Rigby. He pointed to Mordecai, who was already on the island. He then swam to the island to stop Mordecai. He was not that far from land. He had arrived and started running, but fell. Rigby remembered that he could not move his hand or his leg thanks to Mordecai, but he tried to forget about that and he started to run again. he took his sword and swung, giving Mordecai a cut on the leg. Mordecai fell to the ground and he was angry. _**"You again…"**_

"You're not getting that water, Mordecai, I am."

"_**You're not going to get that water if you're not alive."**_

Rigby punched Mordecai on his cheek, then Mordecai punched him back. _**"Now you die!"**_ Mordecai started to choke Rigby. "L-let go of me." Said Rigby. Mordecai then took his sword and put it through Rigby's chest. _**"Now you won't be able to stop me."**_

"O-oh, I have one way." Rigby took his sword and done the same to Mordecai. Mordecai already felt weak and fell to the ground. "I wasn't going to die knowing you were going to torture my friends." Said Rigby weakly. The ground then started to crack, making a hole. Rigby and Mordecai fell in the hole. They landed in an underground room filled with rare jewels, gold and the water itself. Rigby landed on the gold, causing more pain. He then looked at four tanks. The first one was labelled as death, the second one was labelled as power, the third was labelled as immortality and the forth one was labelled as life. "Finally, the water." Rigby used the little power he had to walk to the forth tank. When he inserted his hand in the water, all his bleeding stopped. He felt a lot better. "Whoa, this water really does help. Wait, where did Mordecai go?" Rigby asked himself. He heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see the immortality and power tanks broke, spilling all the water on…no….Mordecai. "Oh no…" Mordecai rose from the ground. Blood covered his body. He looked at Rigby and grinned evilly. _**"Time for a little pay back…" **_Rigby backed away, but he ran out of space. Mordecai then created a fire with his new powers, surrounding Rigby….

…_**TO BE COUNTINUED…**_

**Done! Do you like? I hope you do. Sorry if there are any spelling errors. Thank you for your support so far, but please review, fav or follow! Until next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took so long, I had a bit of an internet problem. Thank you for all your support, I really appriciat it! **

**Chapter 7 – imortality and power pt.2**

Rigby started to suffocate. The smoke from the fires was a lot stronger. "I-it's too hot." Rigby said weakly. He took his sword and plunged it in the ground for support. He looked up at Mordecai. "Why are you doing this to us? We're best friends."

"_**You? My friend? I'd rather go to hell than be friends to a weak, small raccoon like you."**_

"Mordecai, I-I'm your friend. Maybe even your brother...please...stop...hurting...us." rigby fell on his knees. sweat covered his whole body. He breathed in as much air as he could, inhaling some smoke. Mordecai walked through the fire, not even getting burned. Mordecai took his sword and lifted it high. Rigby felt tired and his vision was blurry. "M-mordecai…..please…stop…" Rigby took in his last breathe and then fell to the ground. Mordecai then decided to end it. His sword came down and got in Rigby's back.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Outside the underground room, Gary's car went flying in the sky, trying to avoid Susan and the geese. Benson and the others were on the island, still looking for Skips. "SKIPS?! SKIPS?!" Benson screamed. "Where could he be?!"

"I have no idea! He doesn't have much time until he dies!" said High five ghost. "Guys? I think I know where he is." Said Eileen. "You do?" Muscle man asked. "Yeah, He's up there." Eileen pointed up to a tall mountain. Skips was spotted at the top of the mountain, half his body already turning to dust. Benson ran to the mountain. It was close to them, so it didn't take much time to get to it. The only problem was how he was going to get to Skips. The mountain could almost reach the stars. It was too high, making it difficult for Skips to breath. What made things worse is that the baby ducks were trying to get to him first. Skips saw them and thought of a way to get away. He started to roll until he reached the edge of the mountain. The ducks reached the top and found Skips rolling off the mountain. "No! He needs to be killed!" the baby ducks turned into their duck/human form again and ran to Skips. Skips's body was turning to dust, leaving his chest, arms and head. He was already half way down the mountain. Benson put his arms out to catch him, but sadly, Skips landed on a spiky tree. The spikes went through his skin, causing Skips more pain. He slid of the spikes and fell again, landing in Benson's arms. Blood came out from his back and his head. "Hold on, Skips. You'll be fine." Said Benson. He then ran back to the others with Skips, but the ducks blocked his path. "Go away! Leave us alone!" Benson screamed. "You're not going anywhere with him." said the ducks. Before the ducks could do anything, Mordecai came out from the underground room. Everyone froze. Mordecai carried a weak Rigby on his back. He threw Rigby to the ground. Rigby was covered in scratches, burns and blood. _**"Now that I got rid of him, I can do the same to you."**_ Mordecai pointed his sword at Skips and charged at him. Benson only stood there, until Gary's car went flying past Mordecai. Benson held onto the car while carrying Skips and Rigby. The others were already in the car. The car flew in the air as fast as possible, far away from Mordecai. Mordecai only grinned. "Sir, should we go and kill them?" Susan asked._** "No, I already have someone who can do that."**_ Mordecai then went back in the underground room. The person was already in Gary's car, the person was someone the park crew would least expect.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Rigby, what did he do to you?" Margaret asked. "It's nothing Margaret, I'll be fine." Rigby said weakly. "I got something that could help you Skips." Rigby took out a small bottle filled with water and gave it to Skips. "It's not immortality water. Mordecai already got it, so I got some other water." Skips drank the water and felt relaxed. His body stopped turning into dust. All the parts of his body that turned into dust were turned back into their original form. All the wounds on his back and head disappeared. Skips was back to being his muscular self. "Thanks Rigby, but what water is this?"

"It's just life water, not immortality water." Said Rigby. "Now where do we go?" Muscle man asked. "I know where we can go. GARY, NOW!" Skips yelled. He held on to the car as it tipped over. Everyone else slid to the edge. "Skips, what's happening?!" Benson screamed. The car then turned upside down, making everyone, except Skips, fall onto a piece of land. They all groaned in pain, since they landed on rocks. "Gary, why did you do that?" Rigby asked. Skips and Gary didn't say a word. The car came flying down to them. It was heading right for them. The car hit Benson on his fore head. "Ow!" he yelled. A crack started to develop on his head. The car then hit Muscle man. Blood escaped from his nose and mouth. "They're trying to kill us!" said High five ghost. "Then we better run!" Rigby screamed. Everyone ran in different directions to avoid the car. Eileen helped Benson up while High five ghost went to Muscle man. Unfortunately, the car hit High five ghost and Muscle man, shooting them into the sky. Gary then targeted Rigby and Margaret. He hit both of them, and they passed out. Muscle man and High five ghost fell from the sky and landed in the sea. Now the car targeted Eileen and Benson. "Eileen, run! Leave me here!" said Benson. "I'm not going to leave you here alone! I'd rather die with you!" said Eileen. The two waited to be hit, but they were not hit. The car was high up in the sky. Skips dropped a small bomb on the piece of land. "Three…two…one." Skips counted and then the bomb exploded, turning the piece of land into bare land and killing the park crew. Skips and Gary watched the explosion and didn't even feel bad. Skips then heard a sound. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and Mordecai's voice was heard. _**"Skips, is the job done?"**_

"Yes sir, we managed to kill them."

"_**Good. Now with them out of the way, I can finally destroy this planet."**_

Skips put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and he and Gary drove away. Gary then stopped the car and looked at him and said "Skips, was that the right thing to do?"

"I know you're upset about this Gary, but I wasn't going to let Mordecai take away my life." Said Skips.

"You killed all of your friends for that?! Don't you know that Rigby had a bag full of that water?! Why did I even help you?! " Gary yelled.

"You helped me because I was going to kill you. Mordecai knew that Rigby had the water and said I should kill you guys if I want to live, so I said I'd kill them, including you."

"W-wait, what? You said you'd kill me if I didn't help you!" Gary saw Skips pull out a gun and pointed it at his head. "S-skips, you can't-" Gary stopped as he saw a bullet coming towards him. Blood splattered all over the steering wheel. "Sorry guys, but I wasn't going to let Mordecai kill me." Skips then dumped Gary's body in the sea and drove off, leaving all his dead friends to go and help Mordecai destroy the world…

…_**..TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**What a bad end in this chapter, how could Skips do that to his friends? Anyway, just because the park crew and Gary are dead (or not), it doesn't mean the story is over, so watch out for ch.8!**

**Please fav/follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! Again thank you for the support! Now, lets begin!**

**Chapter 8 – kidnapping and killing**

As Skips drove away, the small piece of stopped burning. The fire was gone, leaving ashes. Under the ashes, a metallic arm came out. Benson came out from the ashes, screaming. He rubbed off all the hot ashes and ran to the sea. "AHHH! It burns!" he screamed and jumped in the sea. Muscle man and High five ghost also came out from the ashes. "It's not that hot, Benson." Said Muscle man. Eileen, Margaret and Rigby also came out from the ashes. "Wait, we're alive?" asked Eileen. "Yeah, but how?" said Rigby. "I don't know." Said Benson as he came out from the sea. "I still can't believe Skips tried to kill us." Said High five ghost. "Well, we better build a shelter; we could be here for a while." Said Eileen. She looked everywhere for some wood, but everything on the land was burned. "Everything here's burned! Now what are we going to do?" asked Benson. "I'm guessing we're stuck here." Said Rigby.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"_**You didn't kill them you idiot! Their still alive!" **_Mordecai yelled. Susan, the ducks, GBF and his son just stood there, watching Skips get yelled at. They stood as far away as possible from Mordecai, since they are afraid of him. Even Skips was now afraid of him. "No, I did kill them! I weakened them then threw the bomb at them."

"_**I have their scent! I can also hear their heart beat all the way from here!"**_

"What's the problem? They're stuck there, so how can they stop you?"

Mordecai grabbed Skips's leg and lifted him until they were face to face. _**"Those parasites are the only thing stopping me from destroying this planet. They have a book that could stop me, so you better come up with a plan to finish them off!" **_Mordecai threw Skips through the window of Gary's car. Skips groaned in pain and removed all the bits of glass from his arm. He started the car and drove away. Mordecai took in some deep breathes. _**"If he….doesn't kill them…I will go crazy." **_Said Mordecai. As he calmed down, he thought of an idea.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Rigby spent most of his time reading the book he found. He was trying to look for a page that could explain Mordecai's change or a way to get off of this land. "Found anything?" Margaret asked. "Not yet." Rigby replied. "So, do you think we're gonna beat Mordecai?"

"Of course we are, Margaret. I just need to know why he changed." Said Rigby. He then looked around to see he and Margaret were the only ones on the land. "Hey, where did the others go?"

"They were here a few minutes ago, and doesn't this place look smaller now?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, it actually does. What's going on?" Rigby stood up, took his sword and book and started looking for his friends. "Guys, where are you?!" he continued to look for them. He then felt something gripping onto his arm. Rigby took his sword and turned around. He gasped as he saw the person. "Thomas? You're alive?" Thomas didn't respond. He punched Rigby in the face, making him pass out. Thomas took out a walkie-talkie and said "Mordecai, I've got him." Another voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"_**Good. Now, you know what to do. Take him as far away as possible from there and bring me the book."**_ Thomas put the walkie-talkie in his pocket and carried Rigby. He also took Rigby's sword and his book and then he disappeared.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Skips was still driving. He was lost and still didn't have a plan to kill his friends. **"Mordecai's going to kill me." **He thought. He then heard Mordecai's voice from his walkie-talkie. He took it out from his pocket. _**"Have you thought of a plan, Skips?"**_

"Um, uh, actually I haven't and I'm kind of, sort of lost."

"_**Skips, you can't do anything right, that's why I sent Thomas to do the job."**_

Skips put the walkie-talkie next to him. Now he had to find a way back.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Margaret was still waiting for Rigby. "Where is he?" she asked herself. She went off to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She then found a note on the ground. "What's this?" Margaret picked up the note. It read:

I have your friends.

"Whoever wrote this kidnapped all my friends. I have to rescue them!" while Margaret was busy talking, she didn't notice Thomas was behind her. He pointed a gun at her and pulled the trigger.

**BANG! ...**

…_**..TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**That's the end of this chapter! Oh, also I decided that this story could be fifteen or twenty chapters long.**

**Please fav/follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – kidnapping and killing (again!) **

**BANG!**

Margaret screamed as she heard the loud sound behind her. She turned around to see Thomas on the ground, bleeding from his head. Behind him, Margaret saw Eileen, who was holding a gun. "Eileen?"

"Margaret, you okay?"

"Yeah, but where were you? Where did you come from?"

"No time for that, we have to get out of here!"

Before Margaret could say anything else, Eileen grabbed her hand dragged her all the way to the sea. As they ran, Thomas's body disappeared. Eileen didn't stop walking. She walked deeper in the sea until it reached her neck. "Eileen, where are we even going?" Margaret asked. "I found a place where we can hide. It's not far from here." Said Eileen. Margaret didn't want to go, but something in Eileen's voice forced her. "Sure, we can go."

"Good. Now, can you lift me, if I keep on going, I'll drown."

Margaret picked up Eileen. As she done this, Eileen removed a syringe from her pocket. She stabbed Margaret on her hand. Margaret immediately passed out. Eileen then took her hand and dragged her further in the sea.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Mordecai was back at twin peaks. The place was still on fire, no life anywhere. Mordecai enjoyed that. He then felt a wind behind him. _**"Took you long enough."**_ Said Mordecai. Thomas walked out of the fires, carrying an unconscious Rigby, who was in chains. "Sorry, I was bit delayed." Thomas threw Rigby in front of Mordecai. He also threw Rigby's sword and book down. "Alright, I got the book and Rigby, now you have to give me something in return." Said Thomas. Mordecai picked the book up and looked at it. _**"Hmm…this is the real book! Well, a deal is a deal."**_ Mordecai gave Thomas a bottle filled with immortality water. As Thomas drank the water, Rigby slowly woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's hand and lifted him. "Let go of me!" Rigby yelled. _**"Rigby, Thomas kidnapped you because I wanted to tell you to give up now or you'll regret it."**_

"I'm never giving up, Mordecai! You're going down!"

"_**Fine, but I was trying to help you."**_

Mordecai snapped his fingers, making the fire disappear. Behind Mordecai were six dead bodies that were beheaded. "N-no…" said Rigby. "Mom, dad, D-d-don?" Rigby felt like crying. The other dead bodies were for Eileen, Benson and Muscle man. His friends and family were killed. Rigby then started to cry. _**"Remember when your friends were missing and the island looked smaller? I sent Thomas to separate it and kill your friends one by one." **_Said Mordecai. _**"I told you that you'd regret it." **_ Mordecai said with a smile. Rigby then yelled. He gave Mordecai a glare. If looks could kill, Mordecai could be dead. "No! You're gonna regret it!" Rigby yelled. Rigby grabbed the chains on his legs and pulled them apart. As he done this, the chains on his legs and arms snapped. "Uh oh." Said Thomas. Rigby grabbed his sword and pointed it to Mordecai. Mordecai wasn't scared like Thomas, this was actually part of his plan. He took his own sword and pointed it to Rigby. Now that they were prepared, they ran towards each other…..

…_**..TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Wow, Rigby was really mad! How do you think the fight's going to end? What's Mordecai's plan? Also, Eileen's dead, so who was the Eileen with Margaret? Find out soon!**

**I will try to add new chapters once or twice a week! Also, I got more ideas for this story, so should I make the story even longer? I don't know anymore. That's now your choice, guys. **

**Please review/fav/follow! Gives me strength to publish more chapters!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – new friends and new discoveries**

Rigby jumped in the air and swung his sword at Mordecai. Mordecai grabbed the sword and took it from Rigby. He threw the sword to the other side. Rigby came towards him and punched him in the face. "You heartless monster! I HATE YOU!" Rigby yelled. While Rigby was beating up Mordecai, Thomas pointed his gun at Rigby. He then pulled the trigger. Rigby heard the gun shot and jumped off of Mordecai. Mordecai used his sword to block the bullet. The bullet then hit the sword and fell to the ground, split in half. Thomas tried to shoot Rigby, but Rigby avoided them by doing back flips. Rigby then took his sword and ran towards Thomas. Before he could reach Thomas, a chain from out of nowhere wrapped around Rigby's leg. Another chain came and wrapped around his arm. He looked back and saw the chains came from Mordecai. "Get these chains off of me, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled. Thomas then shot him on his chained leg and arm. _**"I'll let you go until you give up." **_Said Mordecai. "I'M. NEVER. GIVING. UP!" Rigby yelled. He used his free arm and pull the chain. He used all his strength to pull it, also pulling Mordecai. Rigby swung the chain in the air. Mordecai was still holding onto it. He then got dizzy and let go of the chain ad landed on Thomas. The two then tumbled into the fires. **"Are they dead?"** Rigby thought. He walked to the fire. He couldn't see any burning bodies there. Rigby then heard Mordecai's evil laugh around him. "Great, they're still alive." Rigby took his book and his sword and walked to the park. There was no way back to the island, so he had to stay in Twin peaks. He walked through the park's damaged gates. All the good memories he had in the park came to him. He then heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Mordecai; Rigby turned around and pointed his sword at the person. The person turned out to be a white, brown haired female cat. "Who are you?" Rigby asked. "My name is Winter. I have been looking for you, Rigby." Said Winter. "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Rigby asked. "Please, just follow me."

_**Meanwhile….**_

Margaret was in a cave. She felt something cold on her hand as she woke up from a deep sleep. She remembered that Eileen (Fake Eileen) injected her. "Oh, I see you're finally awake!" said the fake Eileen as she walked to Margaret. Fake Eileen turned out to be a blonde haired girl. "Sorry about injecting you, it was the only way I could get you here alive." Said the girl. Margaret looked down to her hand and saw that it was in ice cold water. "Does it still hurt, Miss…?"

"Margaret. My name is Margaret and no, it doesn't hurt." Said Margaret. "My name is Willow." Said Willow. "Why did you bring me here?" Margaret asked. "That man I shot wanted to shoot you. I decided to bring you here to protect you." Said Willow. "Thank you. When you were there, did you see a raccoon?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, he was kidnapped by that man. I wanted to help him, but they disappeared before I could do anything." Said Willow. "All of your friends were taken and I couldn't get to them on time, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Willow. Can you help me find them?" Margaret asked. "Of course."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Winter led Rigby to Skips's shed. The shed was not damaged outside, but everything inside was damaged. When they arrived, Winter opened the door and they entered. "Okay, what did you want to tell me?" Rigby asked. "Give me your book." Rigby gave Winter his book. She went through the pages until she reached the middle of the book. "This book says that 200 years ago, two best friends called Oscar and Max turned on each other. The reason: Max turned evil all of a sudden, gained new powers and destroyed his country. When Max wanted to destroy the world, Oscar discovered he had special powers and he became the world's hero. The two then fought and Max was killed. Ever since that day, after every fifty years, one friend becomes the villain, one friend becomes the hero." Winter finished and waited for Rigby to respond. "Cool story, so what did you want to tell me?" Rigby asked. "Ugh, Rigby don't you get it?! Mordecai's the villain and You're the hero!" said Winter. "What? I'm….the hero? How am I the hero? I don't have any powers!"

"Yes you do, Rigby. You just didn't know it. I'll help train you to prepare and we have to do it fast." Said Winter. "Why do we need to do it fast?" Rigby asked. "Rigby, the world is ending in a week."….

…_**TO BE COUNTINUED…..**_

**I really have nothing to say, so see you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my friends! I have brought you another chapter for my story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 11 – training day, fighting day**

"What?!" Rigby exclaimed. "Yup, the world's ending in a week, that's why you have to train." Said Winter. "We better start training now. You have a lot to learn." Said Winter. "Okay." said Rigby. Winter grabbed Rigby's hand and ran outside with him. She then stopped and looked up at the sky. The sky was still black and the moon was red. It's been that way ever since this disaster started. "Okay Rigby, you're first lesson is making a fire."

"You mean like rubbing two sticks together?" Rigby asked. "No! I mean making a fire with your powers. To do this you have to think of something that makes you mad. Let me show you." Winter pointed at the sky. She started to think. She then thought of something and a fire escaped from the palm of her hand, lighting up the sky. "Now you try." Rigby then looked up at the sky. He remembered that Mordecai killed his friends and family. He was mad at Mordecai for that, but what he felt the most was sadness. He pushed that feeling aside and thought more about Mordecai. He then felt a bit warm in his hands and saw a little fire in the middle of his palms. "Good, time to move on to our next lesson." Said Winter as she took Rigby deeper in the park.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Skips was still driving around in the sky. He still had no idea where he is or where to go. He had been driving the whole day trying to find somewhere to rest, but all he saw was the sea. He drove around carefully to protect himself now that he is no longer an immortal yeti. He then saw a small island and decided to land. When he landed, he got out of the car and rested on the sandy soils of the island. It felt good to finally take a break from all that driving. As soon as he laid down on that soil, he was out like a light. This was actually a good thing because Margaret and Willow were on the same island. Willow popped her head out from the bushes, checking if there are any predators or killers. "Do you see anything?" Margaret asked from behind the bushes. "Yeah! I see a really big yeti." Whispered Willow. **"Skips is here?!"** Margaret thought. "I also see a white car! We could use it to get out of here!" Willow screamed. Margaret quickly covered Willow's mouth. "SHH! Willow, keep it down!" Margaret whispered loudly. "Oops, sorry. Let's go." Willow and Margaret left the bushes and walked to the car. They then snuck by Skips. As they went by him, Willow tripped and landed on top of him. "O-oh no." said Willow. Skips opened his eyes and saw Willow and Margaret running to the car. Skips took a gun from his pocket and skipped to the girls. Willow was the first to get in the car. Margaret got in after her. Luckily for them, Skips left the keys in the car. "Start the car!" Margaret exclaimed. "I'm trying!" Willow replied. Margaret and Willow then ducked as Skips started to shoot. The bullets went flying through the windscreen and the windows, making it difficult for Willow to start the car. Skips then crashed through the window and grabbed Willow's hand. Willow screamed and tried to start the car again. Skips was about to shoot her, that's when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Blood came out from his nose and gushed all over his chest and Willow's face. Skips then fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was High five ghost, who had blood on his hand. "Hey, you girls okay?" he asked them. "We're fine. Thanks for saving us." Said Margaret. "Yeah, thanks for saving us. Now if you'll excuse me. EW, EW, EW!" Willow screamed, spitting out Skips's blood and running to the sea to wash it off. High five ghost then got in the car. "So, how did you do that?" Margaret asked. "Do what? Kill Skips?"

"Yeah. I didn't see you with a gun or a knife."

"Since I'm a ghost, I can get in someone's body, so I got in Skips's body and started to squeeze his heart. It's actually really fun." Said High five ghost with a smile. "Oh, o...kay." said Margaret as she moved away from HFG. Willow came back, wet and covered in sand. "Okay guys, ready to go?" she asked them. "Yeah." Said Margaret and High five ghost. Willow then started the car and drove away.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

It was midnight at Twin peaks. Rigby was tired. He had been training for about three hours with no break. So far Winter taught him how to fly and change into another animal, which took him a lot of time to learn. Now Winter wanted to teach him how to unlock his hidden abilities, but gave him time to rest. As he and Winter rested near the park's damaged house, something kept calling him. "Winter, is someone calling me?" Rigby asked tiredly. "No." said Winter.** "Rigby….Rigby…"** said the voice. Rigby opened his eyes to see who was calling him. No one was there except for him and Winter. He shut his eyes again.

**Rigby was in a cage with Winter, tied up. He saw Mordecai in front of him holding his sword and pointing it at him. "What are we going to do now, Winter?" Rigby asked. "I don't know. I'm the one who caused this mess, I'm so sorry Rigby." Said Winter. "Looks like it's the end of the road you, Rigby." Said Mordecai. "It is the end. There's nothing else I can do, so just end it."**

"**Good choice." Said Mordecai as he then chopped of Rigby's head. Winter started to cry and said "I-I'm so sorry Rigby. It's all my fault….all my fault…..all my fault."**

Rigby's eyes shot open and his head jerked up. He was sweating and took in some deep breathes. He looked to his side and saw Winter asleep. He checked his body for any ropes, but there weren't. "Good, it was just a dream."

_**The next day **_

At the unknown island next to Antarctica (Where the immortality water was found – ch.6), Thomas practiced his shooting. GBF and his son were walking around the island, searching for food. Mordecai was in the underground room, doing something that the others didn't know about. The baby ducks were lifting up trees to become stronger. Susan was nowhere to be seen, but it seemed like nobody cared. Thomas was about to shoot down a tree. He stayed focused and looked at the target carefully. He was about to pull the trigger, then fire escaped from the underground room. Thomas quickly turned around and pulled the trigger by accident, hitting one of the trees. The fire then stopped and Mordecai came out from the room. "Mordecai, what was that?!" asked Thomas. _**"I was just practicing. I'm ending the world in a few days and I want to be powerful." **_Said Mordecai. "What are you going to do about Rigby? He is equally powerful as you, or even stronger." Said Thomas. _**"I'll fix that problem later." **_Said Mordecai. He then went back into the underground room.

_**Meanwhile….**_

While Margaret and High five ghost were asleep, Willow landed the car. She had finally arrived where they wanted to go and look. "Guys wake up! We've finally arrived in Twin peaks!" said Willow. "W-what?" High five ghost asked tiredly. "We've arrived." They all got out of the car and walked to the park. "Let's look for them there first, Thomas could have brought them there." said Margaret. They entered the park and saw Rigby and Winter sitting down together. Winter was holding Rigby's hands and talked to him about his new abilities. "Who is she and what is she doing with my boyfriend?" Margaret asked, a bit angry to see Rigby with another girl. Rigby saw his friends and ran to them. "Guys! I'm so glad to see you!" Rigby hugged his friends. "Oh Rigby, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Margaret!"

They separated from the hug and Winter approached them. "Rigby, we still have to train." Said Winter. "Yeah, we'll train, but first meet my friends."

"I'll meet them in the park, first we have to train!"

Winter grabbed Rigby's hand and ran back to the park with him. The others followed. They stopped at the fountain where Rigby and Winter were training. "Okay Rigby, you're going to have to practice fighting Mordecai. Here, take your sword." Winter gave Rigby his sword and took out her own sword. She also took out three guns and gave them to Margaret, High five ghost and Willow. "You three are also going to need training." Said Winter. "All of you, imagine I'm Mordecai. Try to beat me in a fight." Said Winter. "Four against one? That's not fair, Winter. You can't fight alone." Said Rigby. "I'll be fine Rigby." Said Winter. "Okay, but tell us to stop if we're hurting you."

_**10 seconds later…**_

"Did that hurt?" Winter asked. Rigby was in the fountain covered in scratches, High five ghost and Willow were on the ground with a few bruises and Margaret was somewhere under the fountain. "Yes, it really hurt." Said Willow. "How did you learn to fight like that?" Rigby asked. "My dad taught me. If I was Mordecai, you'd all be dead by now, so I need to train you how to fight with or without weapons and how to fight while you're blind." Said Winter. "You should take a break first, you may need to recover after that fight." Rigby got out of the fountain and started looking for Margaret. He was able to find her and pulled her out from under the fountain. That's when a person walked in the park. The person walked to Rigby. "Rigby?" asked the person. Rigby looked up and said "Susan?! What do you want here?!" Rigby pointed his sword at Susan. "I didn't come here to fight or kill you, I came here to join your group." Said Susan. "You want to join us?" Margaret asked. "Yes. I actually felt bad for doing all this stuff and I wanted to make up for it." Said Susan. "Rigby, what is Mordecai's helper doing here?!" screamed Winter. "She said she wants to join us." Said Rigby. "She wants to join us? She'll need to prove to me that she's good enough." Said Winter. "If I gave up my powers to become a mortal, will I be good enough?" Susan asked, hoping for a yes. "I guess. Sure, you can join, but first I need to rid you of your powers." Said Winter. "Of course." Susan then followed Winter to Skips's garage.

_**Night…**_

The group was sitting around a large fire to warm up as it got cold. "I'm so bored!" said Willow. "Me too. If only something could just happen." Said Winter. While the two were talking about how bored they are, Margaret and High five ghost asked Rigby a question he didn't want to answer. "Rigby, have you seen the other?" she asked him. "You mean Benson, Eileen and Muscle man?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah! Are they here?" said High five ghost.

"No. Mordecai killed them and my family." Said Rigby.

"W-what? I can't believe it." Said Margaret. It was then quite again. Susan saw Rigby shed a few tears and it made her want to cry. She felt really bad for him. She was there when Mordecai killed them and didn't know what to do. That's when she decided to leave his evil group and join Rigby's group. "Rigby, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine." Said Willow. An explosion was then heard, not far from Twin peaks. "Oh no. No, no, no! He's here!" said Susan. "Who's here?" Winter asked. "Mordecai! He discovered some new powers and decided to come back to Twin peaks and destroy you guys." Said Susan. Blue lightning filled the sky. A blue fire the size of the park rose in the sky. The group then noticed that it wasn't just a fire, it was a dragon made out of fire. "That's Mordecai." Said Susan. "Wait, that's Mordecai?!" Willow exclaimed. Mordecai laughed evilly and looked down at the group. _**"TODAY YOU DIE!" **_he yelled and flew down to them…

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**That's the end of this chapter. I made it really long because I got a request from a guest to make it long, so if you guys have any requests, feel free to send them!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello**** friends! I have written this chapter for you because reading the reviews put me in a really good mood, so I wanted to spread my happiness to all of you! Though, the chapter will not be as long or exciting as the last one, sorry.**

**Now, let's begin….**

**Chapter 12 – voices**

Mordecai came flying down to his first target: Rigby. He could see how scared Rigby was. That's what he wanted to see, fear. Rigby stood there, frozen. The voices in his head yell at him to run, but the fear he had wouldn't let him. As the others ran in different directions to escape from Mordecai, Willow ran to Rigby to remove him from his frightened stage. "Rigby, we need to run!" Willow screamed. All the voices screamed at him to run. That's when he shook his head and looked up. He could feel the heat of the fire increasing as Mordecai came closer. "Willow, go and hide!" said Rigby. Before Willow could say anything, Mordecai blew fire at them. Willow then ran to hide, leaving Rigby alone with Mordecai. Rigby felt a bit of heat in his hands. He saw fires forming in them. He clutched his fists, making the fire get bigger. The fire then ran down Rigby's arms in a line, going to his back, head and tail. The fire from his back spread down to his legs. The fire going to his head went down to his nose. The black lines on his tail then became green. The pupils of his eyes also became green. Rigby looked up at Mordecai, who was right in front of him. Now it was time, time to fight fire with fire. Mordecai flew to Rigby at lightning speed, but Rigby was quick enough to dodge it. Mordecai flew passed him. Rigby then made a fire ball in his hands and shot it at Mordecai. When the fire ball hit him, Mordecai changed back to his original, dark bird form. Mordecai landed on his hands and knees. He looked at Rigby with anger in his eyes. "**Rigby, dude help me!"** screamed a voice in Rigby's head. That voice sounded familiar. Rigby started to think about that voice, making him lose his guard. Mordecai had disappeared, his laughs echoed around the park. The fire on Rigby disappeared. His eyes were back to normal and the green lines on his tail were back to being black. "Great, he's gone! Why didn't I just finish him off?!" Rigby yelled. **"Yeah man, if you didn't think of that voice, you would've killed him by now." **said another voice. Rigby knew that voice. "Muscle man? Is that you?!" Rigby asked. **"Yeah dude, we've been calling you the whole day!"** said Muscle man. Rigby thought he was going crazy, but what was happening to him was actually caused by his powers. "We? Who's we?" Rigby asked. **"Why hello Rigby."** Said Pops. Rigby heard all the voices of his friends and family. It made Rigby very happy that he could talk to them. He missed them so much. "This must be one of my powers."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Mordecai appeared back at the island, looking a bit weak. Rigby's fire balls drained part of his energy. Thomas saw him and walked to him. "Mordecai, are you okay?" Thomas asked. Mordecai yelled in anger. _**"NO! Rigby is draining me of my powers. If I don't kill him by the end of the world, I'm toast!"**_

"Just think of something." Said Thomas. He then walked away, leaving Mordecai.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Margaret, High five ghost and Susan were asleep. They had to train with Winter again when Mordecai left and she didn't go easy on them. Rigby and Willow were still awake so Winter decided to train with them. Willow was still practicing how to use a gun while Rigby was shooting targets using his powers. "Rigby, what was with the fire on your body?" asked Willow. "I don't know!" said Rigby. "Winter, do you know anything about it?" he asked. "I'll tell you when training is over." Said Winter. Rigby moved onto his next target. The target was just a tree branch Winter placed in the ground. That's when he heard a noise in his head. **"Rigby! Please help me!"** yelled the voice. It was the same voice he heard when he was fighting Mordecai. The voice continued to scream for help. Millions of images flashed through Rigby's mind. All the images he saw shocked Rigby. "So that's the problem. I have to tell Winter!" Rigby screamed and ran to Winter. As he came, Winter faced him and said "Rigby, the fire on your body is actually part of your powers. You'll have other powers like visions, talking to the dead…" that's a power he's already experiencing. "….and many more-"

"Winter, I have something to tell you!" said Rigby.

"What is it Rigby?" Winter asked. Rigby didn't know how to say it. What he wanted to tell her was pretty shocking. He then took in a deep breath and finally said it. "We have to protect Mordecai."…..

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was boring. I just wanted to make the story go by faster and like I said, I was in a good mood! **

**If you guys have any requests, feel free to send them!**

**Please leave a review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – leaving**

Winter just stared at Rigby, shocked of what she was hearing. "W-what?" she said. "We have to save Mordecai. I know you really hate him, but you have to put that hatred aside." Said Rigby. Winter didn't know how to respond. It was true that she really hated Mordecai, so why did she have to save him? Why did she have to listen to what Rigby was saying? "No Rigby. Look at what Mordecai done. He turned our home into rubble."

"Winter-"

"No Rigby, we're not going to help him."

"But-"

"End of discussion." Winter then walked away. Rigby really wanted to save Mordecai. He knew why he wanted to save him; he just needed his friend's help. Willow saw Winter walking away from Rigby and wondered why. She put her gun in her pocket and went to Rigby. "Hey Rigby, where's Winter going and why does she look a bit mad?" Willow asked. "All I did was tell her that we should help Mordecai, but she hates him so much." Said Rigby. "Why would you want to save Mordecai? He's evil!" said Willow. "No he's not! Listen, I had a vision. In the vision, it's like something took over Mordecai." Said Rigby. "So that means whatever took over Mordecai is what's making him evil!" said Willow. "That's why we need to help him! So, will you help me?" Rigby asked. "Of course, Rigby. So, what should we do?"

"First, we need to get my book from Winter." Said Rigby.

_**Meanwhile….**_

The baby ducks were uprooting a few trees to get strong enough for the end of the world. As they removed the last tree, Mordecai stormed out of the underground room, yelling angrily. The ducks stopped what they were doing and took some steps back. "W-what's wrong M-M-Mordecai?" one of the ducks asked. Mordecai could see the fear in their eyes, but that didn't make him feel better. He looked at the trees the ducks wanted to use. The trees then burst into flames. The ducks jumped back and looked at Mordecai. _**"Rigby's getting stronger by the minute. All of my attempts to kill him all failed." **_ Said Mordecai. "Just think of another plan." Said the ducks. _**"I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER PLAN!" **_Mordecai yelled, making the fire bigger. The ducks jumped back again. They were wondering where GBF and GBF junior were so that they could get them away from Mordecai. Thomas then came running to Mordecai as he saw the fire. "Mordecai, what's going on?!" Thomas asked him. Mordecai just turned around and pushed Thomas out of the way. He then stormed off to the underground room.

_**Meanwhile….**_

While the others were asleep, Rigby woke up. He had another vision of Mordecai. He then remembered what he had to do. He stood up and tiptoed to Winter. In her hands was Rigby's book. Rigby leaned in slowly and to reach his book. Willow then woke up and saw Rigby. "Oh man, Rigby I'm sorry! I forgot that-"

"Willow, keep it down!" Rigby whispered. Winter heard Willow talk, waking her up with the others. She saw Rigby and stood up, still holding onto the book. "Rigby, what where you trying to do?" Winter asked. "Winter, I need that book to help Mordecai!" Said Rigby. "I said you can't help him! He's a villain now!"

"He's not a villain!"

"Yes he is! He destroyed our home and wants to destroy the world!" said Winter.

"Winter, Mordecai isn't-" Willow was interrupted by Winter.

"No one is going to help him!" Winter yelled. Willow walked to her and grabbed the book. "Winter, if we do this, we'll save the world!" said Willow. "Yeah! So, if you can-"

"Shut up Rigby! I'm tired of hearing this garbage! No one in this group is going to help Mordecai!" said Winter. Winter took the book out of Willow's hands. "So you're saying if we're not in the group, we could help Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Yes." Said Winter. "Then I guess I'm out of the group."….

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Rigby's leaving the group to help Mordecai?! (Not that shocking to me.) Is he making the right choice? Find out soon! I'm also working on another chapter for my other story.**

**Remainder: When I post a chapter on 'Dating the dumped' I will also post a new chapter on this story! **

**Please fav/follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I bring to you Chapter 14 of my story! Thank you all for your support so far! The more support I get, the more chapters you get! Also, this chapter will focus on the people in the park. In the next chapter, it'll be about Rigby and Willow's journey.**

**Chapter 14 – a great loss**

No one could believe what Rigby was saying. "Rigby, what are you saying?!" Willow asked. "If I'm not in the group, I can help Mordecai, so I'm leaving." Said Rigby. "Now give me my book, Winter!"

"No." said Winter. "Winter, give me my book!" said Rigby. "I said no!" Winter screamed. She accidently threw the book at Rigby. The book hit him on his forehead. Blood flowed out from his wound down to his mouth. Rigby held his head as he felt the pain from the wound. "Ow." He said. "Good. I'm glad that happened to you. Traitors deserve to get hurt." Said Winter. "That's not nice." Said High five ghost. "Yeah, Rigby could be doing the right thing Winter." Said Margaret. "I agree." Said Susan. "What is wrong with you guys?! Helping a villain?! That's crazy!" Winter yelled. She could feel her anger rising. she didn't even want to look at them. She walked away from them and went deeper in the park. "Rigby, are you okay?" Willow asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Said Rigby. "Where are you guys going?" Susan asked. "We're going to Antarctica." Rigby and Willow left the park and got in the Gary's car. "Good luck!" High five ghost screamed. The two then drove away. "Do you think they can do it?" Margaret asked the others. "I think they can do it." Said Margaret. The three of them then heard a gunshot and screaming. They saw fire rising from the ground from a distance. "What's going on over there?"Margaret asked. The three walked to the far end of the park and saw Winter shooting fire at a masked person. "Would you stop?! I just want to talk!" said the masked person. The person was the same size as Rigby. "Wait a minute. I know that voice." Said High five ghost. "Take off the mask!" Winter yelled and shot some more fire at him. The person then took out his gun and aimed for Winter. "Stop, both of you!" HFG yelled. He came towards the masked man and pulled of his mask. "Chad?! I knew it was you!" said the ghost. "Oh, you know this man?" Winter asked. "Yeah, before this place was destroyed, he worked here for about…..five hours." Said High five ghost. "Thank goodness you guys were here. That woman almost killed me!" said Chad. "So, what do you want here?" Susan asked. "Well, I needed a place to hide and I also came to help." Said Chad. "Sure, you can join us." Said Margaret. "He can't join without my approval!" said Winter. "Shut up Winter, he's joining." Said Susan. Winter glared at her before starting another walk to somewhere in the park. "Where's Jeremy?" High five ghost asked. "Oh yeah, the day this whole mess started, he was the first person to die." Chad said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry." Said Margaret. Chad then yawned and said "Man, I'm tired."

"Me too. We should go and sleep. Let's sleep in that cave." Said Susan (the cave from the episode – Caveman.) The four of them then went in the cave to get some rest.

_**The next day (5 days left)….**_

Chad slowly opened his eyes. A bright light coming outside woke him up. He even heard a few thumps. He stood up, stretched and walked outside to see what is causing the light. A damaged white car was there. It was upside down. Chad heard thumping coming from inside the car. He walked to the car and opened the door slowly. He saw the blond female, Willow. Blood came out from her nose and mouth. She was covered in scratches and had an open wound on her arm. "H-h-help me." She said weakly. Chad pulled her out of the car. The others had woken up and saw their injured friend. They came running to her. "Willow, what happened to you?!" Susan asked. Margaret, High five ghost, Susan and Chad felt very bad for the girl, whereas Winter didn't feel pity for her. "Oh, i-it was terrible. Our plan back fired." Said Willow. "Wait, where's Rigby?" Margaret asked, noticing her boyfriend wasn't there. Willow started to shed a few tears. "H-he was trying to protect me. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything, so he protected me, costing h-him his…l-l-life." High five ghost, Chad and Susan gasped. Margaret thought Willow was joking, sadly she wasn't. Tears started to flow out of her eyes as she started crying. "That's what you two deserve. I tried to warn you, but no, you just had to go and help out a villain." Said Winter with a smile. "Shut it, Winter. What Rigby done was right. Something did take over Mordecai's body." Said Willow. "I don't believe you." Said Winter. "I can't believe it. Rigby's…..gone." said Chad. "Good for him." Said Winter. Margaret glared at her and slapped her, making Winter stumble back. "Shut up you cold blooded witch! If you say one more word….." Margaret threatened her. "Your boyfriend is dead because he didn't listen to me. He just put us all in danger. That idiot." Said Winter. "Get out." Margaret said in a low voice. "Make me." Said Winter. Margaret punched Winter on her nose and yelled "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Winter fell on her back. She saw how much pain she was causing. Everyone glared at her. She slowly stood up and walked past them. Everyone looked away. Before she went, she said in a small, sad voice "I'm sorry." Winter then walked out the park gates, leaving them. She couldn't believe she said all those mean things. Now Rigby was dead and all she done was say mean stuff about him. Rigby was their friend and the only one who could save the world. Now the world's doomed….

_**TO BE COUNTINUED…**_

**What a bad end in this chapter, I actually cried. Now Chad has joined in this sad adventure. Rigby might be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm ending the story here. I'm still going to write about Rigby and Willows journey to explain, so don't hate me because I killed Rigby. I'm not ending with a death of a hero.**

**Please review!**

**\- (sad) soNICEandCUTE48**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, this chapter will explain what happened in Rigby and Willow's journey and how Rigby died, starting when Winter walked away. This chapter could be long or short. **

**Now, let's see how the tragedy happened…**

**Chapter 15 – Rigby and Willow's journey**

_**When Winter stormed off….**_

"Rigby, are you okay?" Willow asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Said Rigby. "Where are you guys going?" Susan asked. "We're going to Antarctica." Rigby and Willow ran out of the park. They got into Gary's car and started it. As the car rose in the sky, High five ghost yelled "Good luck!" Rigby waved at them as the car drove away. Willow increased the speed of the car. "Okay, what's our plan?" Willow asked. "Well, when we get there, we have to make sure no one sees us, especially Mordecai." Said Rigby. The car was already half way to Antarctica. Rigby used his time to read his book, which had a bit of his blood on one of its pages. His wound still came out blood. **"Rigby….."** Rigby wondered who was calling him. **"Rigby….."** Oh, of course, it's just one of the voices he hears in his head. Then, everything went black. There was no Willow, no car. Nothing. It was just him. "What's going on? Where am I?!" Rigby's voice echoed in the dark place. He then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a bright white light. "Rigby, you're finally here!" A leg came out from the light. Eileen came out from the light, dressed in white. Rigby could also see through her. Her skin was transparent. "Eileen?"

"Yes, it's me Rigby. Oh, I missed you so much!"

Eileen gave Rigby a hug. Rigby hugged back and said "I missed you too, Eileen." The two separated. "So why did you bring me here?" Rigby asked. "Well, first I chosen to be your guide and I just wanted to help you prepare when you see Mordecai." Said Eileen. Eileen took Rigby's hand and pulled him into the light. They entered a place filled with vegetation. Wait, it's the park. It was filled with children and other people. "What is this place?" Rigby asked. "This is the Twin peaks in the sky (or TPS).Since the world could be ending, past heroes created this place for all the deceased of Twin peaks. If you beat Mordecai, you'll be able to bring them back to life. If you don't beat Mordecai or die, this place is going to be destroyed by Mordecai's demons. Everyone here wants you to beat him so that they can go home. " Said Eileen. Rigby couldn't believe it. All the people who died were counting on him. He couldn't let down. "Don't worry Eileen, Mordecai's going down."

"I know you can win Rigby. Now, you need to meet the others."

Rigby and Eileen then went through the group of people.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Willow was still driving. She knew that she wasn't that far from Antarctica. She could hear gunshots and saw trees being thrown in the sea. "Stupid Winter. Hurting Rigby and not even feeling bad about it. No wonder she's called Winter. She's cold." Willow didn't even know that Rigby was in another world, meeting all his friends.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Eileen had brought Rigby to the fountain. All of Rigby's friends and family were there. "Guys! Look who's here." Said Eileen. Don turned around and gasped. "Rigbone?! You're here!" Don ran to his brother and gave him a tight hug. Good thing it didn't hurt Rigby, he now had super strength. The rest of his friends and family came. "It's nice to see you again, Rigby!" said Pops. Don then let go of his brother. "Nice to see you guys too." Said Rigby. "We missed you so much son." Said Rigby's father. "Oh, yes we did." Said Rigby's mother. "Good to see you again, dude." Said Muscle man. "Okay, Rigby we have something for you." Said Eileen. She gave him a blue crystal. "It's just something to help you with Mordecai. Use it when you really need it."

"Okay."

Rigby took the crystal. He then saw that his body was disappearing. "What's going on?!" he asked them. "It just means your visit's over." Said Pops. Before Rigby's whole body could disappear, Eileen said "Beat Mordecai Rigby! Save the world!" Rigby's whole body disappeared and it went black again.

Rigby's eyes shot open. He saw that he was still in the car with Willow. "Oh, you're finally awake. Just in time." said Willow. Rigby looked outside the window and saw that they were above Antarctica. He could also see Thomas and the baby ducks. "How are we going to get to Mordecai with them down there?" Willow asked. Rigby tried to think of a plan. He then noticed his hands were glowing orange. "Hey, this is what happens when I want to shot fire." Said Rigby. He saw the crystal Eileen gave him in his hand. He put it in the middle of his book to keep it safe. "Rigby, how are we going to get there?!" Willow exclaimed. "Jump." Said Rigby. The stripes on his tail and his pupil then turned green. "What?" Willow asked. "Jump!" Rigby took his book and sword, opened the door and jumped out of the car. Willow followed. **"Good thing I discovered new powers."** Rigby thought. His hand glowed red and he pointed at Willow. He pulled his arm back, making Willow come closer to him. The two were half way down and Thomas and the ducks didn't notice them yet. "Hold my hand!" Rigby screamed. He used his powers to pull Willow close enough to grab his hand. He then clutched his fists and the two turned invisible. "Whoa, cool!" Screamed Willow. The two then flew in the underground room. Thomas and the ducks only felt a wind behind them. Rigby landed on his knee. Cracks formed here he landed. Willow let go of his hand and she turned visible as she let go. Rigby also turned visible and his hand stopped glowing. The room was dark. His green eyes started to glow, making the room a bit brighter. He looked around. "Hey, this room wasn't this big!"

"I guess Mordecai expanded it." Said Willow.

The two then walked deeper in the room to find Mordecai. Bones were scattered everywhere. That's when Willow heard a hiss. She paused for a moment then continued walking. Then, something stabbed her in her back. She screamed in pain. Mordecai came out from behind her. He was holding a knife, the one that was used to stab Willow. He twisted it, making her scream louder. _**"Look who I found. A blond and the so called hero."**_ Said Mordecai. "Leave her alone!" Rigby yelled and pounced at Mordecai. Rigby and Mordecai tumbled to the other side of the room. Willow removed the knife from her back. "Mordecai, listen to me! We're just trying to help you!" said Rigby. _**"I don't need help! Why would I need help from you?!"**_ Rigby was able to pin Mordecai down. His hands glowed white and a miracle happened….Mordecai was back. Rigby then knew how Mordecai turned evil. Mordecai had a powerful dark side that he didn't know he had. That dark side was Silent killer. **"Of course! Mordecai has a dark side and the only thing that can remove it is…me."**Rigby thought. "Rigby, h-help me….get this demon out of me before he comes back…" said Mordecai. It was too late. Silent Killer had come back. Mordecai's blue feathers were replaced with grey feathers and his blue eyes turned into red eyes. Mordecai (or Silent Killer) lifted Rigby and threw him to the other end of the room. Rigby hit the wall, causing blood to come out from the back of his head. He then looked at Willow, who was slowly dying. Mordecai then walked to her. His hand glowed red as he approached her. Rigby ran to her to shield her. _**"Say goodbye to your friend!" **_Mordecai shot lightning at Willow. "NO!" Rigby jumped in the way and ended up getting hit. He fell next to Willow. Part of his energy was gone. He looked at Willow and saw that she closed her eyes. He remembered that Eileen gave him a crystal and he put it in his book. He put the book in Willow's arms and she slowly opened her eyes. He then closed his eyes and made a wish. Mordecai then picked Rigby up. Willow was too weak to even stand, so she was forced to watch what was going to happen. Rigby was losing his energy fast, so he couldn't do anything to defend himself. _**"Good. You're weak enough to kill." **_said Mordecai. He then slammed Rigby against the wall and that's where the killing began…

_**(Author's note: Okay guys, this is where things get a bit extreme, so if you don't want to read this, skip ahead until you see the next author's note.)**_

Mordecai plunged his sword into Rigby's stomach and dragged it down. Oh, how the pain was unbearable to Rigby. Willow had to watch the horror. She cried silently to herself, seeing her friend getting killed right in front of her. Mordecai let Rigby slid down the wall, giving Rigby a chance to free Willow. He looked at her and said "Go to the park and don't come back." That's when the horrible thing happened. Mordecai held on to Rigby's head. _**"Goodbye Rigby."**_ Mordecai said with a grin. He pulled off Rigby's head. "NO! RIGBY!" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**(Author's note: Okay, the horrors over!)**_

Mordecai looked at Willow and grinned evilly when he saw her crying. Rigby was the only one who could help Mordecai or save the world. Before Mordecai could do anything to Willow, she disappeared with Rigby's book. Mordecai didn't even care about her. Now that Rigby was dead, he had a chance to destroy the world.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Willow and the book appeared in the car. "Oh no….Rigby…" said Willow. she wanted to go back and beat up Mordecai, but she remembered that Rigby said She should never go back. While crying she started the car and drove away…

_**TO BE COUNTINUED…**_

**This was really sad. Rigby's gone. What's going to happen to the world? What's going to happen to TPS? Who knows.**

**You all know what happened to Willow after she drove away. She got to the park and all that. So that explains how Rigby died and it also tells us that Rigby is the only one who can help Mordecai. Let's hope something good happens.**

**-(sad) soNICEandCUTE48**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, here's another chapter. I decided to finally finish it since I thought I kept you waiting long enough with Rigby's death. Maybe we'll find out if Rigby is really dead or not. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 16 – the black tigers**

In the cave, everyone was quite. No one said a word. Willow was still holding Rigby's book. Margaret was still crying. Everyone was sad. "Why should Rigby die?! It should've been me!" said Willow. "We're all doomed." Said Susan. "What are we going to do? Without Rigby the world's toast." said High five ghost. Then, it was quite again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Winter walked to the sea to think of what she done. She had just laughed at Willow because she failed. Sure, Winter can be mean, but not that mean. "Why did I say that?! Everyone hates me because of it!" she said to herself. She then heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?!" She asked. "It's me Winter." Said the person. Winter's eyes widened and she turned around. "Oh my…..Rigby?"

"Yeah." Said Rigby.

"This can't be….you're alive?! Willow told us you were dead!" said Winter. "I wasn't really dead. I used my powers to make a copy of myself then I turned invisible." Said Rigby. Winter was shocked. Rigby was able to discover his powers without her help. Usually, the hero would discover new powers with the trainers help. So that means Rigby was the first hero in history to find new powers by himself. "Wow. That was a really good idea, Rigby!" said Winter. "Now, what are you doing out here?" Rigby asked. "Um, I caused a bit of trouble at the park and Margaret kicked me out." Said Winter. "Oh. Well, we should really get back to the park." Said Rigby.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Strong winds were blowing at Antarctica. Everyone was in the underground room to keep warm. GBF and his son were still nowhere to be seen, but no one cared. In the room, Thomas and the ducks sat as far away as possible from Mordecai, who was extremely angry. After discovering that Rigby was still alive he snapped. He was actually the cause of the strong winds, showing how angry he was. Thomas didn't want to stay in the same place with Mordecai anymore. He wanted to go to the park to join Rigby's group just like Susan. He wanted to tell the dark bird that, but he knew Mordecai could go crazy if he told him. Thomas then noticed the baby ducks were hiding behind him. _**"THOMAS!" **_Mordecai yelled. "Y-y-yes?" said Thomas. _**"WHY HAVEN'T YOU IDIOTS THOUGHT OF A PLAN?! RIGBY GETS STRONGER EVERYDAY AND I NEED YOU TO THINK OF SOMETHING!"**_ Mordecai yelled and shot fire at Thomas and the ducks. Three of the ducks and Thomas jumped out of the way, but one of the ducks only looked at the fire approaching him. There was then no time to jump. Thomas gasped. The three remaining ducks cried.

_**(Author's note: Please forgive me for the death. In the story, Mordecai gets more dangerous by the minute, so that means he can kill anyone if he's really mad.)**_

Mordecai stopped. He saw what he had done. He laughed at the dead duck. Thomas had enough. He couldn't stand watching more people die. He stood up and marched all the way to Mordecai. "Mordecai!" Thomas yelled. Mordecai looked at Thomas. No, he glared at Thomas, he wasn't really in the mood. Thomas didn't know how to tell him.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Rigby and Winter entered the park and were heading for the cave. Winter still felt bad about talking trash about Rigby and Willow. she really didn't want to see how upset Willow was about that. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot." Said Winter. Rigby looked at her. "What? You're not an idiot. Why would you say that?" Rigby asked her. "I said some really mean junk about you and Willow and I wanted to say sorry. I thought you guys were only going to fail, but I think I was wrong." Said Winter. "Well, 1. Apology accepted and 2. You were wrong. Mordecai has a dark side called Silent Killer." Said Rigby. Winter then started to think. Silent Killer. She saw that name in a book. "Of course! Silent Killer! In your book, it says that someday, when friends turn on each other, the one who is a villain will have a dark side called Silent Killer! He's the most dangerous villain in the universe! Oh dear, Rigby you can't go against him!" said Winter. "Why? Just because he the strongest in the universe?"

"Yeah!"

"Winter, I became the hero to save the Earth. I'm not going to be the first hero in history to give up and let everyone die. I'm going to stop this, even if it means dying for Earth." Said Rigby. Winter was really happy to hear that. "You're going to be great hero. Now, we should be going to the cave."

Winter and Rigby walked to the cave until something blocked their way. Objects coming from nowhere landed right in front of them. Wait, they were Thomas and the ducks. As Thomas woke up, he found Rigby holding his sword at his neck. Winter put a ring of fire around the three baby ducks to stop them from going anywhere. Yes, the ducks could just transform to get out of there, but they were one duck short. "What do you want here Thomas?!" asked Rigby. "M-mordecai kicked us out after I had a talk with him now we need a place to stay and we also want to join you group and please don't kill me!" Thomas said quickly. "Hmm, the whole group may need to discuss this. You may also need to prove that you're good enough to join." Said Winter. Rigby agreed. He let Thomas go, but still kept an eye on him. Winter knew the ducks were not that much of a threat now, but she was watching them. They all went to the cave. When they arrived, they were shocked to see Rigby. "What, Rigby? Is that really you?!" Willow asked. "Yeah it is!" said Rigby. Everyone went to the raccoon and gave a big hug. They were glad to see that their friend was alive and the world was no longer doomed. Margaret then looked at Winter and glared at her. "What do you want here?" Margaret asked angrily. Willow couldn't even look at her. "Don't worry guys, Winter came back and she apologised." Said Rigby. "Okay. Here's another question, what are they doing here?" HFG asked. He pointed at Thomas and the ducks. "They want to join our group, but we decided it would be best if we all talk about it." Said Winter. High five ghost thought Thomas could join, but he wasn't sure about the ducks. Chad was still new, so he didn't know what to say. Susan was totally against letting them in. "What?! Susan, why don't you want us to join?" Thomas asked. "I don't really trust you two. You could be faking." Said Susan. Then, they heard an explosion. "Seriously?! Do we have to fight every day?!" said Willow. They all walked outside the cave. As they came out, ten female tigers dressed in black came flying from the sky landing in front of them. "There you are." Said one of the tigers in a French accent. "Who the heck are you?" Willow asked. The tigers didn't say anything. They threw some sort of bombs at the group. Strong gases escaped from the bombs, knocking the whole group out. The leader, who was bigger than all of them, walked towards Rigby and Winter and lifted them up. "Yes, these are the two we need. I will take them back to the boss, you handle their friends." Said the leader. "Yes sir!" the other tigers yelled. The leader then left the park with Rigby and Winter and disappeared….

…_**..TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**The end…..of this chapter. Who are those tigers? What does the leader want with Rigby and Winter? Wow, so many problems.**

**If it's possible, I will post another chapter tomorrow!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – secrets and attacks**

Rigby woke up to the sound of yelling. He felt something cold on his wrists. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a cell. He looked to his side and saw Winter yelling. He saw that they were in chains. "Winter, what's wrong? What's going on?" Rigby asked. "That huge tiger knocked us out and locked us in here!" said Winter. The two then heard tapping. "I see you are finally awake." Said the big, French tiger outside the cell. "Let us out of here!" screamed Winter. The tiger only laughed at her. "Who are you and what do you want with us?!" asked Rigby. "Why don't you ask your trainer, she knows." Said the tiger. She then walked away. "Winter, do you know her?" Rigby asked. "Yes, yes I do. That's Britney Smith. She is…well, she was my best friend." Said Winter. "She was your friend? Okay, so what happened to make you guys end your friendship?" Rigby asked. "Um, she started to act a bit unusual. She started by hurting people, then she….she….I can't say it." Said Winter. It was then silent in the cell.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Margaret, Willow and High five ghost were trapped in cage, tied up with ropes. Chad, Thomas, the ducks and Susan were not there with them. "Huh? What happened? What is this place?" High five ghost asked. "Those mean tigers knocked us out." Said Willow. They looked around the area they were in. They saw nine tigers sitting around the cage, grinning evilly. One of the tigers slowly walked to the cage on all fours, staring at Willow. Willow tried to move away, but ended up falling on her side. "G-go away!" said Willow. The tiger unlocked the cage and pulled Willow out. "Sisters look, the little human girl is bleeding." Said the tiger. Willow noticed that there was blood on her back. Lots of blood. She remembered that the blood came out from the wound Mordecai gave her. Willow saw all nine tiger gathering around her. "Yes, blood." Said one of the tigers. "L-leave me alone!" said Willow. "What do you want with us?!" yelled High five ghost. "We were only sent to capture you. Since you have no use, we'll just have to kill you." Said another tiger. Then, they all pounced at Willow.

"AHHH!"

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby was trying to remove the chains, but they were too strong. "Rigby, stop it. You've been trying to get those things off for an hour." Said Winter. Britney had come back. "Hello again, hero." Said Britney. "Has your friend told me who I am yet?"

"She told me your name and that you used to be friends, but then you started acting unusual." Said Rigby. "Oh, that's all she told you? Winter, don't you think you should tell him who we really are?" said Britney. Rigby looked at Winter, whose head was down. "Winter, what is she talking about?" Rigby asked. Winter looked at Rigby. "Okay, I guess it's time I tell you." Said Winter. "R-Rigby, remember Oscar, the first hero? Well, the second hero was called Kim, and the third hero, who was before you, was…me and the villain before Mordecai was Britney."…

…_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**What? Winter was a hero? Wow! What's going to happen to Winter and Rigby in the cell? Is Willow okay? Where are Chad, Thomas, Susan and the ducks? Find out soon!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – powerless**

"What?" asked Rigby. He was shocked. Winter was actually the hero before him and her ex-friend was the villain before Mordecai. "Yeah, I'm the former hero." Said Winter. "I was going to tell you the first day we met, but we were so busy-"

Winter was interrupted by her enemy. "Blah, blah, blah! No more talking, it's time for torture." Said Britney. Winter saw that she was hiding something behind her back. Britney pulled out an axe and four syringes filled with a red liquid. She got inside the cell and put down the axe. She walked closer to Rigby and Winter with the syringes. "What are you doing? Get those things away from us!" yelled Winter. She and Rigby wanted to burn Britney using her powers, but something was blocking all their powers. Britney stabbed Rigby on his chest with two syringes. The pain was unbearable. Rigby started coughing violently. Britney then injected Winter on her back with the other two syringes. She also started coughing. Britney took the axe and said "Now it's time for the fun to begin."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The tigers attacked Willow. Some were scratching her and some were biting her. "AHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Willow screamed. Then, from out of nowhere, a yellow light came flying around all the tigers, hitting them all. The light then flew above Willow. Willow now had more scratches around her body and a large bite mark on her neck. "Margaret, what is that?" High five ghost asked, pointing at the light. "It's just a light." Said Margaret. Willow looked at the light. It was coming closer to her. She slowly stood up to reach the light. "Willow, don't touch it!" said Margaret. "It could be dangerous!" said High five ghost. Willow then touched the light. Margaret and HFG waited for an explosion to happen, but it didn't. "See, it's not dangerous." Said Willow. Then, a grey hand came out from the light and grabbed Willow's arm. Another hand came out grabbed her other arm. "Let go of me!" said Willow. The light then morphed into a dark bird Willow knew. _**"If it isn't little blond."**_ Said Mordecai. "Leave me alone you freak!" screamed Willow. Mordecai tightened his grip on Willow's arms. _**"Calling me names just makes things worse for you and your friends, Willow."**_ his grip was even tighter, stopping Willow's blood from flowing. "We need to help Willow!" said Margaret. "How? Where trapped in a cage." Said High five ghost. Margaret then remembered the first day she met Willow. "Wait, when I first met Willow, she disguised herself as Eileen. Maybe she has powers." Said Margaret. "Willow, use your powers!" Margaret screamed. Willow heard her and she grinned at Mordecai. "Of course, my powers." She said. She turned into a lion, bigger than Mordecai. "Time for some pay back!" said Willow. She roared at Mordecai, hoping to scare him. _**"Ha! Foolish girl, did you think you could scare me with your little powers?! I'm stronger then you!" **_Mordecai turned himself into a bigger, black lion. He looked down at Willow, who was now the size of his paw. "Oh shoot." Said Willow.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Britney took a step back. Winter and Rigby were both down on the ground, lying in their puddles blood. More blood was escaping from their noses, mouths and even their eyes. Winter's tail was chopped off, leaving a little, bloody part of the tail. Part of Rigby's ears were also cut off. Britney smiled at what she had done. "Aww, torture time is over. Too bad." She said. "I had a lot of fun. And you two look a lot better without your tails or ears."

"Shut up." Said Winter. Britney left the cell with a smile on her face. Rigby slowly got up. "My whole body hurts." He said. "Me too." Said Winter. Rigby then noticed his chains came off. "Winter, look. Britney must've cut the chains with that axe by accident!"

"It's because she wasn't careful. At least now we can get out, Britney forgot to lock."

Winter and Rigby then felt the ground shake. "Can't we take a break?!" screamed Winter. The two heard thumps above them. They looked up at the ceiling. Two objects came crashing through the ceiling and went through the floor. Winter and Rigby just stood there, wondering what the objects were. "Alright, now we have another way to escape." Said Winter. "Wait! We have to find the others, we can't leave them!" said Rigby. "I'll stay here and look for them; you can get out of here." Rigby was about to leave, but Winter said "I can stay here and help you."

"No, just leave. I'll be fine."

"But-"

Rigby ran out of the cell. Winter sighed and jumped in the hole in the floor. As she fell into another room, she noticed two animals fighting. "Wait, are those lions?" she asked herself. She saw that one of the lions was bigger and black, while the other lion was smaller and looked like a regular lion. She didn't know that the lions were actually Mordecai and Willow. Winter landed on the ground and walked a bit closer to the two fighting animals. "Winter, help me!" Willow screamed. "Willow? Is that you?!" said Winter. Mordecai noticed her and left Willow. _**"Winter, the trainer of my enemy."**_ Said Mordecai. "Mordecai?!" Winter exclaimed. She didn't notice Britney walking behind her, the bloody axe in her hands. She lifted the axe high and brought it down. Winter turned sharply and kicked the axe out of Britney's hands. "You're not getting out of her alive, Winter." Said Britney. She removed two more axes from behind her back. Winter was about to shoot fire at her, but Britney stopped her. "Don't think of using your powers. I put a chip on you and Rigby that blocks all your powers." Said Britney. Great, just great. Winter and Rigby are powerless and Britney hid their weapons. How was Winter going to beat Mordecai and Britney without weapons or powers? "I guess I'll have to fight you without powers or weapons." Said Winter. Winter got into a fighting position. "Give me your best shot." Winter said as Mordecai and Britney came charging at her….

…_**.TO BE COUNTINUED…..**_

**End of chapter 18! I love writing this story, it my best story so far! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as possible!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back and I brought chapter 19! Again, I went through the reviews of my story and it made me really happy, so I decided to finish the chapter today! Hope you guys like it….**

**Chapter 19 – disaster day**

Britney and Mordecai came charging at Winter. Winter focused on Britney, who was closer to her. Britney swung both axes at her. Winter grabbed the two axes and held on to them as she done a back flip, causing the axes to slip out of Britney's hands. "My weapons!" Winter threw the axes in the air and attacked Britney. She threw a punch strong enough to send Britney through the wall and into another room. Winter then caught the axes and made a sharp turn.

She faced Mordecai. "Whoa, y-you're a really big lion. A bit too big." Winter didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit scared. She took a few steps back. Mordecai laughed. He could see the fear in her eyes. _**"Fear, my favourite feeling from a hero." **_Said Mordecai. This was unnatural for Winter. Fear was a feeling she never had. Mordecai noticed Winter was shaking. Oh, this made his day. _**"Why so scared? I thought you're a hero."**_ What was happening to her? Winter was so scared. She couldn't even fight Mordecai. **"This is terrible! Why am I so scared? I can't fight! I'm worthless! Useless!"** there were so many thoughts in Winter's mind. The words 'Failure' and 'useless' were in her mind. _**"Ha! Too scared to fight me?! This is amazing!"**_

Willow slowly awoke, her body still aching. She had changed back to her human self. Her vision was still blurry and she felt very weak. Winter saw her, but was too scared to even move. Mordecai then attacked Winter. Willow heard growling and screaming. Her vision was now clear and she ran to Winter. Willow jumped on top of Mordecai's back and said "Leave her alone!" while Willow was busy with Mordecai, Winter passed out.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby was still looking for his friends. The building he was in had a lot of rooms and floors. He also had to avoid the black tigers, which were all over the building. He arrived at another room. The door was covered in signs saying 'keep out!' or 'stay away!' Rigby ignored the signs and kicked down the door. A tiger wearing a mask jumped out from the room and held a knife at his neck. "Who are you?!" the female tiger looked at Rigby again. "Oh, h-hi. I'm so sorry Mr. Rigby; I didn't know it was you. I'm Kelly, I'm the guard here and I'm single." Said Kelly. She smiled lovingly at Rigby. "O….kay. Now, can you get off of me?" Rigby asked. "Oh, sorry." The tiger jumped off of Rigby. He wondered why she didn't attack him. "Are you looking for your friends? If you are, I can help you!" Kelly screamed. "Uh, yeah. I am looking for them. Can you show me were they are?"

"Sure!" **"I can show you the one who are still….normal."**

As Kelly left with Rigby, a large creature came out from the room. It looked at Rigby as he went and it growled. It slowly walked out of the room and followed Rigby and Kelly.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Willow was able to make Mordecai tired. He turned back into his normal self. He didn't notice Willow was standing behind him, her fist in the air. He was so tired. He used up all of his energy trying to get Willow off his back. He was so tired that he passed out. Willow lowered her fist and laughed at Mordecai. "He's been fighting the most powerful hero almost every day and a little struggle to get me off his back is what makes him pass out?! Ha!" Willow continued to laugh. A few tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She then stopped laughing when she looked at Winter. "Okay, time to get serious." She picked up the white cat. Willow was shocked. Winter was as light as a feather. Willow carried her and ran to all directions to find a way out. She found a door and kicked it down. Willow exited the room to finally see she was outside. She looked up and noticed a big clock. The clock read: 12:30 a.m.

"Four days till the end of the world." Said Willow. She turned around and saw a large group of tigers looking at her. All of them had a sword in their hands. "Holy….." Willow slowly backed away to run back in the building, sadly, something blocked her way. Britney. "Oh my…..Winter, wake up, I'm gonna need some back up!" Willow screamed before all the tigers came charging at her, raising their swords.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby and Kelly had finally arrived. It didn't take them that long to arrive at the top floor of the building. "Okay, your friends are in this room." Said Kelly. "You guys didn't hurt them, did you?" Rigby asked. Kelly started to sweat a bit. "Um, well three of them aren't hurt….or changed." She said quietly. "What happened to the others?!"

"I don't think you want to know." Said Kelly

Rigby kicked down the door and got inside the room. He and Kelly saw the nine tigers still unconscious. They also saw Margaret and High five ghost in a cage. "Rigby, you've come to save us!" screamed Margaret. "Oh, I almost forgot." Kelly grabbed Rigby's hand and pulled of a metal chip that was stuck to his fur.

_**(Author's note: if you don't remember what the chip is for, go back to the previous chapter.)**_

She also removed Rigby's sword and Winter's sword from behind her back. "Here, you can have your sword back."

"Thanks." Said Rigby. Rigby took the sword and ran to the cage. He cut the cage apart and untied Margaret and Hfg. "Are you guys okay?!" Rigby asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Said High five ghost. "Wait, you never told me where the others are and I thought you said there were three people here." Said Rigby. "The blond girl, she was here when I left!" said Kelly. "Actually, Mordecai came here and Willow used her powers to fight him and then they fell through the floor." Said Margaret. "Mordecai's here?! That means those animals me and Winter saw were him and Willow! We have to save them...wait, Willow has powers?" said Rigby. "Okay, let's go." Said Kelly. They turned around to walk out of the room. They saw the creature that was following Rigby and Kelly. It had razor sharp claws, sharp teeth, glowing yellow eyes and it was green in colour. It also had a snake for a tongue, eight, red tentacles as tails and it was covered in orange slime. "What is that?!" said High five ghost. "Um, the proper way to say it is who is that." Said Kelly. Margaret, Rigby and High five ghost looked at Kelly. "Y-yeah, that horrifying monster is actually your possum friend." Said Kelly. "Also don't look into its eyes, or else-" Kelly was interrupted by High five ghost screaming. He started to glow yellow and he disappeared. "…..that happens." Said Kelly. The three backed away from Chad. While backing away, Rigby noticed a hand coming out from the hole in the floor. "Who's that?" Rigby asked himself. He looked closer and saw Mordecai jump up from the hole. Mordecai looked at Rigby and grinned evilly at him. Mordecai made a portal and jumped in. **"What are you up to Mordecai?" **Rigby thought. "Guys, do you think you can take care of yourselves? I have to check something out."

"I think so, but hurry bac-" Rigby took his sword and rushed to the portal before Margaret could finish. He jumped in and arrived at….the park. "Huh?" he looked around. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and there were people in the park. "The park looks normal." Rigby said to himself. He then saw Mordecai running out of the park and he followed him.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Willow ran through the group of tigers, getting scratches all over her body. Britney was close behind her. "Winter, wake up, I need help!" Willow screamed. She then saw that she was almost at the gates. She started to run a bit faster. "Close the gates!" Britney yelled. A tiger pulled a rope, making the gates close. Willow picked up the pace. She ran out the gates as they closed. "Get her!" said Britney. The large group of tigers ran through the gates. "You'll never catch me!" said Willow. She then slowed down when she saw that there was nowhere to go. Willow was standing at the edge of a mountain. She looked down. There were spiky rocks at the bottom. Willow looked back and saw the tigers coming closer. "Oh well. I guess this the end." Willow jumped off of the mountain while carrying Winter…

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Gasp! Things are getting a bit serious! What is Mordecai planning? Why did the park look normal? Are Margaret and Kelly okay? Are Willow and Winter going to survive the fall? Where did Hfg go? And if you've noticed, Susan, the ducks and Thomas are not there, so where are they? Oh, so many questions! Well, see you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! Yes, here is chapter 20, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting! Thank you for the support so far! You all made me happy! And I didn't think anyone would like this story! And as you can see, I changed the cover of the story again, since I thought I should show you how Mordecai looks in the story, so yeah, that's how he looks ( If you can even see it).**

**Okay, I better shut up so that you can read. Sorry if it's going to be boring. **

**Enjoy….**

**Chapter 20 – he's back**

As Willow jumped off the mountain, the tigers slowed down. Britney walked to the edge of the mountain to see if they really fell. "Hmm, no one is there. She really did fall!" said Britney. She and the other tigers walked back to their area to begin training. As they went, a lizard appeared on the ground. Wait, that lizard was Willow. "Yes, they're gone! I love using these powers!" Willow changed back into her human self again. She looked up. Floating in the sky was an unconscious Winter. "Huh? She's unconscious, how's she using her powers?" Willow turned into an eagle and flew to Winter. "Winter, would you wake up?!" Willow screamed while shaking Winter. While trying to wake up Winter, the sky became black, making it difficult for Willow to see. "H-hey…Who turned the lights off?" Focusing on the darkness, Willow forgot about Winter, who floated away. "Great, I can't see!" Willow accidently changed back into her human self. She fell to the ground. "Ow…..my back." Willow stood up and dusted herself off. "Wait a second…Where's Winter?!" Willow ran around in the darkness looking for Winter. Who knows where that cat went.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back in the portal world, Rigby ran outside the park. He wondered why Twin peaks looked normal. The Twin peaks he knew now was destroyed, still had fires and had no life, but here nothing is damaged or burning and lots of people were walking around. He then noticed Mordecai had disappeared. "What?! Where did he go?!" Rigby stopped running and looked around. Mordecai was nowhere to be seen. He continued to search for Mordecai. He then bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going man!" The person yelled. "Sorry." Said Rigby. He looked up and saw that the person was a young, white female cat wearing a white dress with brown hair that reached up to her knees. "Winter? Is that you?" Rigby asked. Winter looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Uh, you told me what your name was, don't you remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mister." Said Winter. Rigby stood up and said "Winter, don't you remember me?"

"No, no I don't. I don't think we've ever met before." Winter then walked away, but Rigby stopped her. "It's me, Rigby! The new hero, remember?!" Winter stopped for a while to think. "There's not going to be a hero for the next 18 years….wait, how do you know about the heroes?" Winter asked Rigby. Rigby then started to think. He's already the hero, but Winter says there's not going to be a hero for the next 18 years. Winter also looks different. The whole of Twin peaks looks different. "Wait, of course, I went back in time. Eighteen years from now, I would be twenty three, so that means I'm six years old right now. Winter, how old were you when you became a hero?" Rigby asked. "I was 25, why do you ask?"

"Okay, 50….18…You were a hero 32 years ago! Right now you're…..57 years old!" **"But she looks so young. I wonder how old she is in the present."**

"Yes, I'm 57 years old! Now, what do you want, you're wasting my time!" yelled Winter. "I'm looking for someone. He came here, but I don't know why. So, just in case, I came also. He has grey feathers, red eyes, sharp teeth and wears a black jacket. Have you seen him?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, a grey bird, I've seen him. He was running to this white house where a family of raccoons live-" That's all Rigby needed to hear. He rushed past Winter. "He's going to my house. What are you up to Mordecai?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kelly and Margaret slowly backed away as Chad came closer. Kelly was using Margaret as her shield. "What did you do to him?!" Margaret asked. "An experiment gone wrong. He turned into this monster and kind of, sort of ate you….friends." Said Kelly quietly. "What?!" Margaret exclaimed. Kelly then ran to the other side of the room as Chad comes closer. Margaret closed her eyes, waiting for whatever Chad had planned. Instead of feeling pain or hearing someone scream for help, she heard sickening sounds and felt a liquid being spilled all over her. She opened one eye and saw Chad was back to being a possum, not a disgusting monster. He groaned as he held his pounding head. Margaret opened both her eyes. She looked to her side and saw two bodies lying next to her, covered in an orange liquid. It smelled terrible. Margaret then saw she her clothes were stained with the same liquid. Trying to avoid throwing up on herself, she held her breath and went closer to the two bodies. She saw who the bodies belonged to. Thomas and Susan. She started to shake both of them, but stopped. The orange liquid was slimy and sticky. Disgusting. Another thing that wanted to make her vomit. Margaret saw the two waking up. She took a few steps back to get some fresh air. "What happened?" Susan asked, a bit dizzy. She stood up slowly, using the wall as support. Under her were the three ducklings, which had also woke up. "All I remember is being chased by a monster." Said Thomas. "Okay, I will tell you all that happened, but first you need to leave this place." Said Kelly.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby had arrived at his house. He saw that the door was burned down and he knew Mordecai was here. He got inside the house and saw almost everything was destroyed. He didn't know what Mordecai wanted, but he knew where Mordecai goes, there's always a death. "Leave us alone!" Rigby heard up stairs. He went up and found his parents and Don tied up. He also saw Mordecai holding his sword at a little raccoon's neck. Wait that was Rigby while he was six. "Please, leave our son alone." Rigby's mother begged. _** "Your son here is a little parasite that needs to be taken care of."**_ Said Mordecai. Rigby now knew what Mordecai was planning. If he killed young Rigby, he would also die. Before Mordecai could anything, Rigby charged at him, holding his sword high. Rigby swung his sword at Mordecai. Mordecai caught the sword with his hand, cutting him. _**"Here's the parasite that came to ruin my plans."**_ Said Mordecai. Rigby pulled his sword out of Mordecai's hands, making his cut large. "This parasite is saving the world!" said Rigby. While Mordecai was distracted, the six year old raccoon ran to his room and locked himself in. With one swing, Rigby cut the ropes used to tie up his family. "Get out of here, now!" Rigby yelled. As his family ran to safety, Rigby turned to Mordecai, who had disappeared. "Now where did he go?!" Rigby felt something brush against his tail. **"Hmm, turning invisible, he thought I wouldn't catch him."** Rigby thought. He turned around and swung his sword three times. He heard a yell and knew he had caught Mordecai. Rigby's hand started to glow green. He waved his hand in the air, making Mordecai turn visible again. Mordecai was on the floor, holding his bleeding arm. He saw Rigby walk closer to him and he growled at him. _**"You….always ruining my plans…I should just get rid of you."**_ Said Mordecai angrily. Rigby knew it wasn't the real Mordecai saying that, it was Silent Killer. **"Maybe I can bring Mordecai back. I just have to focus."** Rigby thought. His hand started to glow white as he came closer to Mordecai. "Don't worry, I'll help you Mordecai." Rigby came closer. He reached for Mordecai's hand. Mordecai hissed at him. Then, a man walked behind Rigby and stabbed him with a steel dagger. Rigby screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, his body becoming numb. He then passed out, still bleeding from his back. "Evil daggers always weaken a hero." Said the man. Mordecai looked up at the man and grinned evilly. _**"Welcome back….."**_ he stood up and lifted Rigby by his leg. _**"…Skips."**_….

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Shoot! Skips is back?! What do you think him and Mordecai are going to do with Rigby? Where's Winter? Will Willow find her? Can Kelly help the others to escape? Find out soon!**

**Also, this story could be about 27- 30 chapters, but I think it could be around 29 chapters. So that means you guys are about 6-7 chapters away from the two part finale of A dark change! Yup, and I already know how the finale's gonna go down! Excited? I am! See you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me. If you thought I was gone for long time, sorry. I'm really busy these days. Okay, enjoy the chapter….I think it's going to have a shocking discovery….**

**Chapter 21 – A hero and a villain among us**

Rigby slowly opened his eyes. He felt pain all over his body. Blood came flowing out from his nose and mouth, making him cough. His fur was stained in his blood. "What….happened?" he asked himself. He was in an empty room. Bloody knifes and cleavers were hung up on the walls. "What is this place?" Rigby couldn't even move without feeling pain. He was forced to lie on his back, making him chock on his blood, which kept on filling up in his mouth. He coughed many times, trying to remove the blood. He felt very cold in the room. He looked up the ceiling. Rigby's eyes widened in horror. Ten dead bodies nailed to the ceiling, nine of them beheaded. The body which was not beheaded had blood dripping from the neck, all the blood falling onto Rigby's chest. Rigby looked closely at the body. "W-wait, that's Jeremy." Rigby felt like crying. He's losing Mordecai to a villain, he lost his family, almost all his friends and wasn't there in time to save the citizens of Twin peaks from dying, but he was glad he had a chance to revive them. Rigby coughed out the blood in his mouth again. He's even weaker now. "I see you're finally awake." Said Skips. He stood outside the room, enjoying the site of Rigby dying. Rigby couldn't see him, but he knew it was Skips. "Leave me alone." Said Rigby. "A hero, you? Ha, Aqua must be joking." Said Skips. Aqua? Who is Aqua? "Yeah, I'm a hero and you're an enemy." Said Rigby. Why was Skips even here? To torture him? "Would you go away?!" Rigby yelled. Skips laughed at him and walked away, still laughing his head off. All Rigby could think about was his friend's safety.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Kelly peeped through the door, checking for any tigers outside. She shut the door as two tigers walked passed it. Good thing they didn't notice. "We have to get out of here." Said Margaret. "How? Those tiger ladies are outside and some of them are in the building!" said Chad. Suddenly, High five ghost appeared from out of nowhere, panting and covered in dirt. "Oh man…..I'm finally…home…" said the ghost. "I see you have come back from…whatever destination you were at." Said Kelly. "Okay, this is the time when we usually sleep, so we can get out of here." Said Kelly.

"Okay." Replied the group. Kelly opened the door and exited the room. The hallways were empty. Only the sound of banging doors was heard. "Okay, you can come out now." the group followed Kelly outside the room and down large building.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Willow still ran in the darkness, still searching for Winter. "Winter?! WINTER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled as she ran. Willow then heard little footsteps in the dark. "Winter?" she asked. "No…." Suddenly, Skips jumped out from the dark, pinning Willow to the ground while pointing a gun at her fore head. "Ahhh! It's you again!" Willow screamed. "Looking for your friend?" Skips asked with and evil grin on his face. "What did you do to her?!" Willow yelled. The group from the building were outside with Kelly. They noticed what was happening and came running to Willow, but were stopped. "Come any closer and I kill her." Said Skips. "Leave her alone Skips!" Thomas yelled. A portal opened. Mordecai came out from the portal carrying Rigby and…..Winter. The two of them covered in blood. "Winter? What did you do to her?!" Willow yelled. Mordecai threw Rigby and Winter to the ground and walked towards Willow. "Ow….what….what's happening?" Winter asked as she woke up. She stood up slowly, feeling a bit weak. She turned to Rigby, who was even weaker. He almost looked like he was dead. Winter then heard the screams of her friends. She turned around and found all of them shot on their legs, arms and chests. Willow was shot on her head. Winter couldn't handle seeing more blood and deaths. Lots of blood. One thing she noticed is Mordecai and Skips didn't do this. It was…..

"H-high five ghost? You did this?" Winter asked, shocked of what she's looking at. High five ghost nodded. "I needed to do this." Said the ghost. Mordecai grabbed Chad by the collar and threw him at Winter. _**"And how much do you know about your friends?" **_He asked. Winter looked at him, and then at High five ghost. She then looked down at Chad. Something popped into her mind and it was shocking. "Wait….Chad and High five ghost are actually….Oscar and Max."

_**(Author's note: You might need to go back a few chapters if you don't remember who Oscar and Max are.)**_

High five ghost (Max) grinned evilly at Winter. "Finally, you know."….

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**What the whaaat?! Chad is actually Oscar and HFG is Max?! who knew! What's going to happen now? Find out soon!**

**Well, it's around 3 am where I am, but I'm still not tired…odd. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, Chapter 22 has come! Decided to do it really fast as a gift to say Thank You! Also, thank you to a certain guest for supporting me all the way *applause* *Hug* (hint: his name starts with a J). Now, just like chapter 6 and 7, this one is going to be a two part special. Hope you guys enjoy it...**

**Chapter 22 – Heroes vs. villains: Fight for America pt.1**

"Finally, you know." Said High five ghost, his voice now partly demonic. Winter couldn't believe this. All this time, there was a villain in their group. She took few steps back. She carried an unconscious Chad (Oscar) in her hands. "H-how's that possible? In Rigby's book, it says Max was given a death sentence by Lady Aqua!" Said Winter. High five ghost laughed. "Yes, Aqua gave me that sentence, but by changing my appearance, voice and name, she didn't now were I had gone." High five ghost flew closer to Winter. Winter took some more steps back. She didn't notice Britney standing behind her. "You're not going anywhere, Winter." Winter nearly screamed when she heard Britney's voice. There was that feeling again. Fear. "S-stay away from me!" Winter yelled. Her yell caused Rigby to wake up, still in pain. "Winter, is that you?" he asked, his voice very soft. Mordecai could hear him from where out his was standing. _**"Oh, Rigby's finally awake."**_ Mordecai pulled out his sword and walked towards Rigby. Britney pinned Winter to the ground. "Get off of me!" Winter yelled, trying to push Britney off. Skips skipped all the way to Chad, who had not awoken. "Maybe it's time you take break. A long one." Britney pulled out a knife and stabbed Winter in the chest. Skips shot Chad a few times on his chest and once on his head. Rigby watched his friends being killed. He slowly stood up as Mordecai approached him. _**"Look at you, so weak and small."**_ Said Mordecai. He swung his sword at Rigby. Rigby caught the sword in his hands and slowly began crushing it. He glared at Mordecai. "Mess with me, fine, mess with my family or friends, YOU'RE DEAD!" Rigby pulled the damaged sword out of Mordecai's hands. Rigby did a sweep kick, making Mordecai fall. Another kick sent Mordecai in the air again. Rigby made a large fire ball in his hands as Mordecai came down again, aiming for him and his group. Rigby threw the fire ball at Mordecai, sending him to Britney, High five ghost and Skips. The four fell of the mountain, deep into the darkness. Rigby knew they would find a way to escape from there. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. He ran to Winter and Chad, who looked badly injured. Winter had multiple stab wounds on her chest all the way to her back. Chad had even more shots than before. All of Rigby's friends were unconscious, shot and maybe bleeding to death. "I need to help them, they could die." He lifted up Winter. He placed his hand on one of her wounds. "Please let this work." He pleaded. His hand started to glow white. All the wounds disappeared and Winter's eyes shot open. "W-what happened?" She asked. Rigby put her on the ground, not answering her question. He went to heal Chad, then Susan, the ducks, Margaret, Kelly and Thomas. Now he had to heal Willow. He walked to the blond girl. He gasped. He felt tears form in his eyes. "O-oh no. Willow….." one tears slid down his cheek. "Rigby, what's wrong?" Winter asked, noticing the tears in his eyes. "T-they killed Willow." everyone was silent, trying to process what Rigby said. "Rigby, if this is a joke, it's not funny." Said Winter. "It's not a joke. She has a shot on her head." Rigby let the tears flow. The others ran to Willow's body.

Oh man, it was true.

Everyone wanted to cry. "Why did she have to die?"said Winter as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's because of those villains. They always cause pain and suffering." Said Chad. A bell then rang. "We have to go, the black tigers have spotted us." Said Kelly. The group ran into the woods, leaving Willow's body as it also began to rain. The group ran deeper in the woods until they were out of sight. "We should be safe here. We should get some rest after what happened today." Said Chad. The group sat under a tree to sleep. Strong winds started to blow, making it colder and colder. What a bad day.

_**00:01 am, three days left…..**_

Rigby was still awake. He felt very cold. It wasn't just the weather that was keeping him up. He heard different sounds in his head. Screaming, yelling and crashes. "Why won't these sounds go away?!" he yelled as he held his head. "You hear them too?" Chad asked as he woke up. Rigby nodded. "What do they even mean, Oscar?" Rigby asked. Chad didn't know how Rigby found out he was Oscar, he was unconscious at that time. "Even I don't know. Usually, I would know, but now, not really." It was silent again. Rigby's head started to ache from all these sounds. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"_**ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"**_

Rigby's eyes shot open. That was Mordecai's voice. He also saw millions of images in his mind. They all had fire, people and destruction. "Hey, Rigby you okay?" Chad asked, noticing a terrified look on Rigby's face. Rigby looked at the possum. "Chad, wake Winter up, we need to go." Said Rigby. "Why?"

"I saw all these images in my head. Mordecai, Britney, Skips and high five ghost were destroying New York and are going to destroy the whole of America!"

Chad's eyes widened. "We do have to leave." Chad went to Winter and shook her while Rigby went to Thomas to tell him were they were going. "Hmm….huh? What now?" Winter asked. Chad had told her the news. Winter stood up and stretched. Rigby walked to them. "Okay, you guys ready?" He asked. Winter and Chad nodded. Thomas yelled "Good luck!" as they flew away. Luckily, they were not that from the location. They flew as fast as they could and arrived at New York in only five minutes.

Oh God.

New York was burned down. All the buildings were destroyed; car alarms were ringing like crazy and the worst part…

Dead bodies everywhere.

There were blood puddles near all the bodies. "We're too late." said Winter in a very sad tone. Great, just great. More people had died. After what happened to Willow, the three didn't need this right now. "We have to find them and stop them." Said Chad. "How? We don't know where they went." Said Winter. As they talked, they didn't notice Britney and High five ghost above them. "Maybe have a little fun before we go further?" Britney asked. "Of course." Said High five ghost. The two villains flew down to their targets. Britney went down to Winter while High five ghost flew to Chad. Britney came down and grabbed Winter, laughing menacingly as she flew up again. High five ghost punched Chad on his face, hard, sending the possum half way to Washington, D.C. Rigby watched his friends being taken away. "Rigby!" Winter yelled from the sky. "Go find Mordecai! We'll be fine!" Rigby nodded and flew off to find Mordecai. As he left, Britney threw Winter all the way to the Indian ocean and followed her. Winter screamed as she went flying over Africa and into the ocean. She went deep into the water. She then went back up, but something blocked her way. It was ice. Britney covered the ocean with ice. The water got colder and Winter couldn't breathe. She slammed into the ice multiple times, but nothing worked. Her body was cold and becoming numb. Winter could feel her heart beat. It was becoming slow. Her vision was becoming blurry. That's when something terrible happened…

Her heart stopped beating.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby had flown all over America trying to look for Mordecai. He flew above another area. Yes, there he is. Rigby was just above Seattle when he saw hundreds of people running away. Mordecai was there, burning down the buildings and killing people. Rigby looked closer. Mordecai was choking a girl who was about 13 years old. The girl looked at Mordecai. The thought of dying in her head.

_**(Author's note: horror alert, I repeat, HORROR ALERT. Do not like, skip ahead until you see the next author's note. The rest of you may read if you want.)**_

"P-please don't hurt me!" the young girl pleaded. Mordecai tightened his grip. Some blood escaped from her neck. Rigby raced down to stop Mordecai. He came closer, closer. Then…

Blood. Lots of blood.

Rigby covers his eyes. Blood gashes all over him and Mordecai. Cracking sounds were heard. Then, Mordecai's evil laugh. Rigby opens his eyes again. Oh dear. In Mordecai's bloody hand was the girl's neck. Her head rolling of somewhere. Mordecai licked off the girl's blood on his mouth and grinned at Rigby, who was horrified.

_**(Author's note: all clear!)**_

"You…..you killed her. You're killing almost everyone in America!" Rigby yelled. Seattle was partly destroyed, only a few people were dead. Others were injured or ran away from the place. Already half of America was gone because of Mordecai. Rigby threw a punch at him. Mordecai dodged the punch and grabbed Rigby by his neck. He slammed Rigby against the road, making small cracks form around him. Rigby noticed Mordecai's hand glow red.

"Oh, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Said Rigby as large fire balls formed in his hands….

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Done! If there are any spelling mistakes or I rushed, I'm sorry! And Poor Willow, why did she have to die?!**

**Anyway, thanks again to the special guest. Now, I'm getting really busy these days. If I'm not busy, I might post a chapter in 2-4 days. If I am busy, I will post a chapter in a week or longer. Hope this doesn't disappoint you much.**

**Also, review the story; tell me what you think so far!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Here is a special gift to you! Finished it today since it's finally a weekend where I am.**

**In this chapter, we shall see if Rigby, Chad and Winter (may or may not be dead) can save America. Wish them good luck!**

**Now, today's special mentions are: RegularShowMemorabilia, regularshow565, AMPG13 (Guest) and again, John (Guest), so really, some of the people who supported me the most in the story. All of you thank you for all the support! (Applause, hugs)**

**Alright, back to business...**

**Chapter 23 – Heroes vs. villains: Fight for America pt.2**

Rigby shot the fire ball at Mordecai, sending him flying into a fire. Rigby stood up, more fire balls forming in his hands. He walked to the fire, cautiously. Mordecai's arm came out from the fire. The fire became bigger in size, covering the whole of Seattle and spreading all over America. Mordecai stood up from the fire, not even burned. "N-no! the fire's going to kill everyone!" Rigby screamed. The fire balls in his hands disappeared as he turned away from Mordecai. The fire grew bigger. It could be seen by people in South America and Africa, who were shocked. Mordecai looked happy. He could hear all the screams of the citizens all over America. To Rigby, the screams he heard were extremely painful. He covered his ears and shook his head. "Make the pain stop! Make it stop!" he fell on his knees.

Then, it was quite.

Too quite.

Rigby slowly uncovered his ears. He knew what this meant.

Everyone in America was….was….dead.

Mordecai laughed evilly. _**"Ha ha ha! Another victory is mine!"**_ Rigby stared blankly at the fires. "I….I failed. Everyone's….gone." his sadness slowly turned to anger. "They're gone….because of you!" Rigby stood up and made a sharp turn. He glared at a grinning Mordecai, fire balls forming in his fists. His family's dead, some of his friends are dead, now the whole of America. Rigby couldn't take the pain anymore. He charged at Mordecai, preparing to shoot more fire balls. Mordecai, still grinning, got into a fighting position, blood red flames forming in his hands.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Chad and High five ghost fought in the large fires. High five ghost had a dagger in his hand, swinging it at Chad. Chad had to avoid getting scratched by the dagger. One scratch from it could kill someone instantly. "Max, still the same dangerous person." Said Chad. He kicked the dagger out of the ghost's hand. "And you, the same weak hero." Said High five ghost. He came at Chad, throwing as many punches as he could. Chad blocked all of them. Then, he couldn't help but notice how quite it was. **"Why is it so quite? It was usually this quite when…w-wait." **Chad came out from his thoughts. He knew what this silence meant. High five ghost punched him, making him fall to the ground. He held his bleeding nose. He looked at the grey sky and noticed something floating above him. "What…what is that?" a figure came flying from the sky, landing in front of Chad. The figure turned out to be Britney, who was hiding something behind her back. "Oh, you're not done with little pest?" she asked High five ghost. "I was able to get rid of mine." Britney revealed what she was hiding. It was Winter. "What did you do to her?!" Chad exclaimed. Britney tossed Winter's body to him. Chad caught her in his arms. Winter's skin was as cold as ice. Ice covered her body. Her blood was also cold. For real. The worst part…

Chad couldn't feel a pulse.

Chad thought this wasn't real. Sadly, it was. Winter was gone. Willow was gone. America was gone. Since he was distracted, High five ghost thought it was finally time to end it. Britney pounced at Chad and pinned him down. "Release me, Britney!" Chad yelled, struggling to get the tiger off of him. High five ghost flew to Chad. "I'll make this quick." He said.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Rigby was still fighting. He was losing blood, but he didn't care. He wanted to bring Mordecai back to end all the pain. He shot some more fire balls at Mordecai. Mordecai dodged them and shot fire at Rigby. _**"Give up Rigby! I have destroyed everything you liked. Now everyone you loved is gone!" **_Mordecai said and shot more fire at Rigby. The fire hit him, burning him on his arm. The pain spread all over his arm. He looked at Mordecai and saw High five ghost and Britney behind him. He also saw them carrying Winter and Chad, both of them dead. Chad had blood dripping from his neck. (Remember the move HFG used to kill Skips in CH.11? Yeah, he done the same to Chad.) "What…what did you do to them?!" Rigby yelled and glared at them. "Nothing, just thought they should take a break." Said Britney. "You killed my friends!" Rigby yelled. Then, he remembered something, the others were still at that tiger area. It was in America. That means..

"You….you killed all my friends!" Rigby yelled. Fire balls started to form in his hands. _**"Hold him down." **_Said Mordecai. Britney and High five ghost rushed over to Rigby, grabbed his arms and pinned him down. "Let me go!" Rigby yelled, squirming and shooting fire balls. Mordecai walked to him and grabbed him by the neck. _**"This will be the last time you stop me."**_ Mordecai's hand started to glow red. Rigby started to fell weak. He realised that Mordecai was taking his powers. "No…leave….me…..alone…" said Rigby weakly. He felt his arms drop to the ground. All his energy was gone. His powers were gone. Mordecai, Britney and High five ghost had already disappeared, laughing evilly, leaving Rigby in the fire. He was surprised that the fire didn't burn him. Rigby looked up at the sky, still bleeding and weak. "I failed…..I'm a failure. I couldn't save anyone. I'm sorry guys….I'm sorry America…I'm sorry…Earth…" Rigby took in one more breath before closing his eyes and falling into the darkness….

…_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**What a very sad chapter. Rigby has lost his family, friends and powers and America is gone. So sad.**

**Anyway, only four more chapters till we reach chapter 28 and 29, which are the two part final, so get ready!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I'm back. Here is Chapter 24! I started it today, took me only two hours to type! This chapter and future chapters will focus mainly on Rigby, but I'll put some parts about Mordecai too here and there. Also, some chapters might be short, sorry. Lastly, this chapter is going to have two choices. I'm giving you guys the chance to vote. You can vote if you want, but 1. One or both of the choices might not be what is going to happen. So, if you think something else is going to happen, tell me.**

**Alright, let's begin.**

**Chapter 24 – Finding Viper**

_**Rigby…..**_

Rigby could hear his name. He opened his eyes slightly as he felt something touch him. His vision was still blurry, but he could tell he was in a dark area. "Huh?" he sat up, looking at the area he was in. He wasn't in Seattle anymore. He saw a transparent hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Eileen, who had tears in her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" She screamed and hugged Rigby. "What? I nearly died?"

"Yes! After you passed out, the heat from the fire made your temperature rise. It could've killed you, but you survived and came here." Said Eileen. She help Rigby up. Rigby remembered. He did pass out, after all the pain that was caused. "I wish I died. I couldn't save anyone from dying. No one survived and it's all my fault."

"Don't say that Rigby. It's not your fault, its Mordecai's fault."

" *Sigh*,You're right. I just want this to end. To save the world. To bring America back. To bring Mordecai and you guys back."

"And you will. Also, don't worry. All of America's citizens are in TPS right now." said Eileen. Rigby looked at her, a little smile forming on his lips. "Really? Is everyone okay?" he asked. Eileen nodded. She then gave Rigby a note. "It's from Winter and Chad. They said it should help you." Rigby took the note. He was about to ask what it was about, but Eileen disappeared in thin air. The black environment then started to fade. Rigby was now back in Seattle, standing in the fire. "Oh, I'm back." Rigby said quietly. He looked at the note. It read:

_Rigby,_

_We know that you're suffering since we're gone, so we decided its best we write this._

_Mordecai's getting stronger. Now that he has your powers, he's even stronger. We know a person who can help you with training, powers, etc. His name is Viper. Find him._

_Also, your powers aren't gone forever. They're still in you, you just have to find a way to unlock them._

_We hope this helps. Be safe._

_From: Winter, Chad and the whole of America._

Rigby held onto the note. He started walking. "Find a named Viper. They could've told me where he is." Rigby continued his walk.

_**Later (03:15 a.m. , two days left.)…**_

Rigby was tired. He had been walking for hours, searching for Viper. He was already at the Pacific ocean. "VIPER?!" he yelled, walking into the ocean. "Viper?!" again he yelled. As he kept calling, someone walked behind Rigby, holding a sharp knife. The person lifted the knife up. Rigby turned around a done a sweep kick, making the person let go of the knife and fall in the water. Rigby caught the knife and held it at the person's neck. "Who are you?!" Rigby yelled. The person turned out to a Lemur with black hair, the same size as Rigby. "Leave me alone!" yelled the lemur. "Why were you calling me?! How do you know my name?!"

"Wait, you're Viper?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rigby backed away from Viper. The lemur stood up. "Okay, who are you?" Viper asked. "I'm Rigby. A friend of mine told me I should come to you for help." Said Rigby. "No." said Viper. "I don't trust you. And why would I help you?"

"I need your help! I'm Rigby the hero! I just need you to help me unlock my powers and train me." Said Rigby. Viper shook his head and walked away. "Come on! I just-"

"I said no! Now go away!"

"Viper-"

"I. SAID. **NO!**"

Viper made a sharp turn and faced Rigby. "Listen, I don't help anyone anymore. I don't care if the world is ending in two days. People here a useless anyway. Now, shut up and leave you little-"

_***Punch* SPLAAAASSHHH!**_

Viper came out from the water, coughing violently. He held his cheek, where Rigby had punched him. Rigby glared at him. "You don't care? You don't care?! What kind of person are you?!" Rigby yelled. "This is Earth! Where we live! Without it everyone dies, including you!" Viper started to feel a bit bad as Rigby continued to yell. "I came here to ask for your help and you do nothing! You know what, forget this! I'll find another way to save Earth." Rigby left Viper in the ocean. "Wait!" Viper yelled and ran to Rigby. He grabbed Rigby's arm, making Rigby stop. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just a friend of mine got killed. Now I act badly towards others. Listen, I'll help you, but first, you have to help me." Said Viper. "Okay, fine. What do you need?" Rigby asked, turning around and facing Viper. "You see," Viper began "there is this hidden city in Australia. It's being attacked by this monster. I got away from the place, but everyone else was trapped. Now, there are only three ways to save it, but they're all bad."

"What are the three ways?" Rigby asked. "Well, 1.I destroy the city, 2. I-I kill…you and 3. I destroy….TPS."

Rigby couldn't believe this. "What should I do?" Viper asked.

"Uh, hmmm….Okay, the best answer is…"

…_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Another chapter done! To me it seemed boring, if it is, sorry. If I rushed, sorry.**

**Which answer is Rigby going to say? Is it**

**Choice 1**

**Choice 2**

**Choice 3**

**Tell me which one you think he will choose!  
Don't forget to review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	25. Chapter 25

**ARGGGGG! I HATE MY SELF! Not really hate. Sorry I took so long to post a chapter. I had absolutely no idea of what to write in this chapter and school work. But I'm back! And with more disappointing news, this chapter might be short.**

**And about Rigby. Yes, he is OOC in this story because I needed him to be more serious with what he's doing. **

**Chapter 25 – is it over?**

Rigby stops his statement and begins to think. Destroy the city? Kill himself? Destroy TPS? All those choices were bad to him. He couldn't decided on which one to choose. "I...I think you should choose..."

Viper leaned in a bit closer, waiting to hear Rigby's response. "...none of them." Rigby finished. Viper had a sad look on his face. "What? But how am I going to help the city? I-I'm the only one who can help it and I just n-needed someone to help me decide what to do!" Viper yelled, a few tears streaming down his face from the thought of not helping his city. "Don't cry, you're still going to save your city, with my help." Said Rigby. Viper wiped his eyes and looked at Rigby, a little smile forming on his lips. "R-really?" Rigby nodded. "I guess it's time to go to Australia."

_**Meanwhile….**_

At TPS, Winter, who was now see through and wearing white, sat under a tree, her head resting on her hand. She was really bored. Nothing bad really happened in the place, so all she could do was sit. Kelly walked by and saw her. "Oh, Winter!" She screamed and ran over to Winter. "What Kelly?" Winter asked, yawning and looking tired. "Chad's calling us. He says it's really important!"

"Okay, okay. Tell him I'm on my way-"

"No, we need to go now!"

Kelly grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her. "What is so important?" Winter asked. "It has something to do with Rigby." Said Kelly. The two arrived at the park house, which was surrounded by fog. They found Eileen, Margaret, Muscle man, Benson, Pops and Chad in the living room. "Finally you've arrived Winter! We have a problem!" said Chad. "We have just heard that Rigby is heading for the city of Amos, hidden in Australasia."

"Wait, isn't Amos the city that Aqua- Oh no….Aqua is at that city and its being attacked!" exclaimed Winter. "And the person attacking it is one of Mordecai's helpers. Apparently, this is Mordecai's plan of getting rid of Rigby and Aqua for good." Said Chad. Everyone in the room fell silent. No one is there to help Rigby anymore. How were they going to save him? "Can't we just contact him?" Eileen asked. Chad looked at her and slowly shook his head. "Sadly, no. Not at this time." Said Chad, his head down. No one could come up with anymore ideas. "B-but I don't want Rigby to die! I don't want the whole world to be killed this fast!" Margaret cried out. "There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry Margaret. There's just no other way. All we can do is….give up." Said Winter.

"We can't give up!" said Kelly.

"Rigby has no powers. No one's there to help him anymore. There's no way of telling him he's just walking towards his death Kelly!" Winter screamed. "Once Rigby's gone, there's no one who's going to help earth." Winter started to tear up. "I'm sorry Kelly and Margaret….but…Mordecai wins." A tear slid down her cheek as she walked out of the house, followed by Chad and the others. Only Margaret and Kelly remained. "Winter's right. It's over, we lost." Said Kelly in a soft voice, accepting defeat. Margaret was still silent, a frown on her face. "N-no….it can't be over…"

"It is Margaret. We just have to accept it." Kelly also left the house, leaving Margaret.

"No….it just can't….."…..

…_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Another sad chapter. Is it really over? Does Mordecai win? Will Rigby be killed in Amos?**

**No one knows.**

**Anyway, next chapter is gonna be a chapter chosen by YOU GUYS! You will choose the choice you want and put it in your review. The choice with the most votes will be the WINNER! So, do you want the gang to give up, or do you want them to fight? I already know which one might win, but Vote anyway! And if you want, you can also tell me to add a little something in the chapter, I don't mind!**

**Later!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


	26. Chapter 26

** : long Author's note, but important.::**

**Oh yeah! I'm back and I got an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**VERY IMPORTANT****.**

**(Stands in front of audience)I have gone through my story and the reviews. I saw that I got really good supporters. My story also has 3000+ views and I was like 'OMG!' I was actually so happy. So as a gift, I have combined chapter 26 and 27, making them one chapter. (CH27 was going to be really short anyway.) So you know what that means?**

**PART ONE OF THE FINAL BATTLE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yes, I'm serious! This story now ends at chapter 28! **

**This is my present to you guys, but who do we have to thank for making me make this decision?**

_**Special thanks for the fav**_**\- Fuzy123, regularshow565, RegularShowMemorabilia, joeyverri1015, spyrofan34**

_**Special thanks for following**__** \- **_**Fuzy123, regularshow565, Ghostdog726, RegularShowMemorabilia, joeyverri1015**

_**And let's not forget our wonderful guests!**__** \- AMGP13 (The one who encouraged me to continue the story) and John (The guy who reviews my story the most. P.S. you rock for that)!**_

**And don't think I forgot about you, my fellow readers! **

**Audience (Applause)**

**I hug you all! Thank you for the support!**

**I WUV U! **_**(Sheesh, I should really shut up more.)**_

**Now, time to read….**

**Chapter 26 – Fight in Amos**

Kelly closed the door behind her. The room became dark. Margaret couldn't believe what she heard. Everyone just gave up, even Winter and Chad. How could they just give up on helping Rigby? Without him, TPS and the world are doomed. And who was going to save Mordecai? Would he just be evil forever? Will he have to live with the monster, Silent Killer, for the rest of his life?

"**I don't want Rigby to die. And I do want everything back to normal, but how are we going to save Rigby? Ugh, what am I going to do?"** Margaret thought. She sighed. It was hopeless. Rigby's doomed and there's no way of saving him. Margaret stood up from the couch, a frown forming on her lips. She couldn't believe this might be the last day for life on earth to live.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Margaret wasn't the only one who was upset. Kelly was sitting in one of the paddle boats, hugging her knees and staring at her reflection in the lake. The reflection looked sad, so did she. Having to leave a whole planet die wasn't really easy. She heard the laughter of children, which would soon disappear. There would be no more people, vegetation and animals. In Kelly's mind, the world would be a black planet, full of lava, volcanoes, fire, skeletons, monsters and demons.

And Mordecai would be the leader.

"Kelly? Are you alright?" asked Willow, who was standing behind her. "Oh, Willow it's you." Said Kelly. "I'm fine. Just….fine."

"You don't look fine. C'mon, tell me what's wrong." Willow sat next to the tiger and smiled at her. Kelly sighed. "Fine. It's about the little meeting Chad called us for."

"Uh huh, continue." Said Willow.

"He told us that Rigby was going to get killed and there was no way of helping him. He and Winter decided it was best to let Mordecai kill him and everyone agreed….including me, but now I regret it."

Willow felt sad about the idea of letting Rigby die. "Now the guy I…." Kelly continued, before stopping. "The guy I like is going to die."

"Kelly, don't give up. Rigby will die if you guys just sit and do nothing." Said Willow.

"Giving up is the only thing we can do right now, Willow."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Margaret walked up stairs, looking at every photo in the hall way. Some of them had Mordecai and Rigby together, smiling. She walked into their room. She saw two other photos on the ground. Margaret picked them up and looked at them. The first picture had the park crew in it, the background was the park. They looked so happy in the picture. The second photo shown Rigby and Mordecai smiling. The two looked like they were outside. Part of Rigby's arm was not showing because he was holding the camera. Margaret kept staring at the photo.

Oh Rigby and Mordecai, she will miss them so much. Wait…..

_**(Author's note: If you thought that the voter's choice chapter was about them giving up, you were wrong.)**_

"No. I'm not going to let this happen." Margaret said to herself. She walked out of the room and went down stairs, the photos still in her hands. She didn't want to give up. She wanted to fight and save the world. Yeah, that was a good choice.

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**00:50 a.m., one day left**_

Rigby and Viper still walked in the sea. As they approached Australasia, black clouds started to form. The full white moon had a pink glow and was slightly red. Rigby sensed that Mordecai had something to do with the changes. Smoke could be seen rising into a big grey cloud miles away. Viper was worried. Who knew what was happening to his city. "So Viper, could you tell me who's attacking your city?" Rigby asked. "It was this ghost with a hand sticking out from his head."

"High five ghost." Said Rigby.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we used to be friends, now we're enemies."

"Oh…"

Rigby and Viper were not far from arriving. Up in the sky was Britney, who was hiding in the black clouds. She pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Max, Rigby's now entering Australia."

"_Oh, excellent. Time to begin our plan."_ Came High five ghost's voice through the radio.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Margaret ran through the park, looking for people to help her save Rigby. So far she managed to get Thomas by her side. "So, who are we looking for now?" Thomas asked. "Kelly. She has to be somewhere around here." Margaret spotted Kelly and Willow walking towards her. "Margaret, I don't want to give up anymore. We have to save Rigby." Said Kelly. "Yeah, I also want to save Rigby."

"Guys-" Thomas began, but was interrupted. "We might need Winter on our side too." Said Kelly.

"Guys, what-"

"Yeah! She can help us! Okay, let's go-" Margaret stopped as Thomas yelled. "GUYS!" he yelled, making everyone fall silent. "We're dead. _How_ are we going to get to earth?" Thomas asked them. "Oh….right…" said Kelly, remembering that she was dead. "Maybe there's a way to get out of here." Said Willow. "Actually, there is. Britney told me about a hidden door way that could only be opened by a hero." Said Kelly. "So let's get Winter to open it." Said Willow. luckily for them, Winter walked by. "Hey Winter!" Kelly screamed. Winter stopped and turned around. "We need your help!"

"With what?" Winter asked while walking towards them. "Can you help us open a secret door way?"

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"We've arrived." Said Viper. Rigby and Viper were both in an empty area, hidden in Australia. The place was covered in fire and ashes. The smoke covered the sky. The smell of smoke and a hint of blood were in the air. Rigby walked on the streets of the city. Viper looked like he was about to cry as he saw a few dead bodies on the ground. "This is horrible! That ghost killed everyone!" Viper yelled. "No, he didn't." said Rigby. He could sense a few things moving in the city. He could hear the screams for help. "Everyone's still alive." He told Viper, trying to calm him down. Then, another sense. "Viper, behind you!" Rigby yelled and pushed Viper out of the way. Rigby was tackled by High five ghost. "Rigby!" Viper screamed. "Get off of me!" Rigby yelled before punching the ghost. He flew backwards. "I'm so SICK and TIRED of you guys hurting people!" Rigby yelled. He was about to attack, but then he heard a voice. A scary, demonic 'sends chills down your spin' voice behind him. _**"So you decided to show up?" **_said Mordecai. Rigby turned around and faced Mordecai. Mordecai had a red, glowing symbol on his chest. As Rigby focused on the strange symbol, Mordecai grabbed Rigby by the neck and lifted him. He was a lot stronger than before, since he took Rigby's powers. "Let go of me!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai sent electric shocks through Rigby's body. Bright yellow sparks sparked around him. Rigby yelled, the pain spreading all over his body. "Leave him alone!" yelled Viper. Mordecai looked at him, dropping Rigby to the ground. _**"And who are you supposed to be?"**_ Mordecai growled at Viper, slowly approaching him. "I am Viper Viento, citizen of this country." Viper pulled out a knife and pointed it at Mordecai, who had disappeared. "W-wait, where did he go?" Viper looked to the ground and noticed Rigby, sparks still around his body. "Rigby? Rigby!" Viper ran to his side. "Rigby, wake up!" Viper yelled while shaking Rigby. Then, Viper fell on the ground, his hands holding his neck as he gasped for air. Mordecai stood behind him, eyes glowing red as he stared at him.

Wow, when they said looks could kill, they were serious….

"MORDECAI!"

Mordecai's eyes stopped glowing as he looked up at the sky. Viper stopped choking; hand still on his neck as he breathed in heavily. A portal formed in the sky. Winter, Margaret, Kelly, Thomas and Willow came out through it, landing in front of Viper. Winter held her silver sword in her hand. "Stay where you are!" Winter yelled, pointing her sword at Mordecai. "We're not going to let you kill Rigby!" Yelled Margaret. Mordecai grinned. _**"Oh, to bad….for you."**_ Said Mordecai. _**"I'm already killing Rigby."**_ The sky turns a dark shade of red. The moon starts to glow a bright red. A light beam from the moon hits Rigby, making him wake up and scream in pain. "Rigby!" Margaret exclaimed. More beams came, hitting all of them. They all screamed in pain. Mordecai laughed at their pain. Winter fell on one knee, gritting her teeth as the pain got worse. Rigby could feel their pain. He had enough. Something was rising in him.

Suddenly, his eyes turned green. He could no longer feel any pain. His powers were back. He stood up and glared at Mordecai. Mordecai felt a bit angry that Rigby has his powers, but he didn't worry about it. _**"Out of time, Rigby. This is where everything gets serious. We'll continue our little fight later, when everything is in place."**_ Said Mordecai as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rigby's eyes went back to normal. The beams had disappeared. "Oh man….*pant*….thank goodness it's finally over." Said Kelly. "Guys, your alive." Said Rigby as he hugged Willow. "Yeah, we found a way to come to earth." Said Kelly. "We came at the right time. Mordecai could've killed you. Now, we have bigger problems." Said Winter in a serious voice. "Now what?" asked Willow. "Don't you remember? It's the end of the world!" exclaimed Winter. "We have no time to prepare for it! How are we even going to survive?!" Thomas asked.

"We'll just have to try." Said Winter. "I could help you!" said Viper, running to them. Rigby face the other way. "Where's the fight?" he asked. "Right here in Australia. As soon as the moon is in the centre of the sky, that's when it begins." Said Winter.

Rigby looked up at the sky. The moon was almost at the centre. "Let's go up there, prepare any weapons and fight." Said Rigby. Everyone nodded and followed him.

They didn't have an army. They only had a few weapons, but they were going to fight for their friends, humans….

….and the Earth….

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Oh yeah. Done with this chapter. **

**It was one of the longest chapters I typed in this story.**

**And YES! Part 1 of The final battle is up next! Be on the look out! Oh, and I have a little preview of part 1 for you guys!**

**:::**_**PREVIEW**_**:::**

"**Never!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai glared at him. **_**"Fine, your choice."**_

"_**ATTACK!"**_

"**ATTACK!"**

**Both armies lifted their weapons and yelled as they charged at each other.**

**:::****PREVIEW OVER****:::**

**Hope all of you are excited! And again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**See you next time!**

**-(HAPPY!) soNICEandCUTE48**


	27. Final battle pt1

**Yay! A weekend! Here is part one of the final battle! Hope you were all prepared for this! Again, thanks for the support guys, you're all awesome for that!**

**By the way, if you think I took so long to post this chapter, I give you permission to slap me, but I know you won't do that...or will you...hmm...**

**Let us begin!**

**Chapter 27 – Final battle pt.1**

The group walked on the wrecked streets of Australia. People screamed and scattered as a fire ball came down to them. Buildings fall to the ground, crushing anyone under them. Cars crashed into one another. The drivers evacuated as the cars blew up, killing any passengers left inside. The moon slowly moved to the middle of the sky. The sky was filled with lightning. All Rigby could do was look. This was a nightmare.

Britney flew in the skies, hitting any of her targets with lightning bolts. An evil laugh was heard coming from her as she hit the targets. Kelly gasped as she saw a woman fall as she was struck by the lightning. She looked up and saw Britney. "Britney!" She yelled, getting Britney's attention. "Kelly, my pathetic little sister. What are you doing with them?" Kelly glared at her sister as she called her pathetic.

_**THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

The ground started to shake. Everyone fell silent. "W-what is that?" Willow asked. Figures from the black smoke were seen. Some were flying in the air. Roars, groans and screeches were heard. Monsters of different sizes marched out from the smoke, some of them holding swords. "What the heck….?" Said Winter. "Monsters? Where did they come from?" Winter asked herself. Hundreds or even thousands of monsters came out from the smoke. Then, the moon caught her attention. It stopped right in the centre of the sky and glowed brightly. The sky's colour changed. Instead of being black, it was mixed with orange, yellow and red colours. "Winter, what's going on?!" Margaret screamed. "The world, it's about to be destroyed!" Winter replied. "Wait, why is it ending now?"Viper asked. Winter was about to tell him, then a grey figure, holding a sword, appeared from the smoke. "It's because of him." Said Winter as she pointed at the figure, which turned out to be Mordecai. He laughed as he saw how much destruction was caused. The monsters stood behind him. "Mordecai!" Rigby yelled. "You cold bloodied reptile! Look at what you've done!" He yelled angrily, making his eyes glow green slightly. _**"Not really a problem for me."**_ Said Mordecai. "I've never seen any villain cause so much pain and destruction." Said Winter while looking at Mordecai, pain in her eyes. "Well it's not going on any longer cause it ends today." Said Rigby in a serious voice. "Yes," said a woman behind him "it ends today, and I will help you." She stood next to Margaret. A man, who was on the ground, looked up at her. "I'll help too." He said. Three other children also stood up. "You can count us in." said the children. More people came and joined them. About 30 people came and joined. "They want to help us." Said Thomas. "We needed the help." Said Margaret. _**"Don't waste your time, Rigby. With help or no help, you'll still be killed."**_ Said Mordecai. A man stepped forward. He had brown hair, scratches all over his body and had a red ripped shirt and trousers. "No, he's not going to die. With our help, he's gonna win this." Said the man as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. The other Australian citizens had other weapons like knives, guns and even pitch forks. "We also came prepared." Said Winter. She took out her silver sword. Thomas and Margaret had guns. Kelly took out a gold sword. "And this is for you." She said and gave the sword to Rigby. "Yeah, none of us are going to die." Rigby began. "Human beings lived on earth for who knows how long. Every person loves living on earth and wants the future generations to live on it. We were all supposed to live normal lives, now here we are, fighting someone who used to be caring to save the planet. If it wasn't for people like Winter, we wouldn't even be alive right now." Rigby turned around and faced his now bigger army. "We're not going to let Silent Killer take away our planet."

"Yeah!" yelled the army.

"We're going to fight for the Earth!"

"Yeah!"

Rigby turned around and faced Mordecai and raised his sword. "This is for earth!" he yelled. "YEAH!" the army yelled, raising their weapons high. "And no one, and I mean NO ONE, is going to destroy it." Said Rigby, now pointing his sword at Mordecai. _**"I'm going to destroy earth. No one, not even you will be able to stop me."**_ Said Mordecai. "You're never going to destroy earth, you hear me?!" yelled Rigby. "Never!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai glared at him. _**"Fine, your choice."**_

"_**ATTACK!"**_

"ATTACK!"

Both armies lifted their weapons and yelled as they charged at each other. The monsters roared and ran twice as fast as everyone, where as the monster high up in the sky screeched and flew down toward the Australians. Mordecai and Rigby targeted each other, their sword held tightly and pointing at each other. Rigby jumped up in the air aiming for Mordecai. Mordecai also jumped up, his sword pointed directly at Rigby. Then, the sound of metal, thumps and the sight of blood…..

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Yes, the fight is on its way! If some of you are saying "Aww, where's the fight?" don't worry, it's coming. Also, sorry if this chapter was boring. Now, how about we see a preview of part 2?**

**::PREVIEW::**

**Mordecai circled around an injured Rigby, an evil grin on his bloodied face. Rigby held on to his sword while looking at him. He stood up, still holding his sword. "I guess this is where it ends." Said Rigby. "I guess it is." Said Mordecai as he lunged towards Rigby.**

**::PREVIEW OVER::**

**Well there you go! What do you think is going to happen? Who will win? Will everything go back to normal and will friendships be mended? Find out soon in the final chapter of A dark change!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	28. Final battle pt2 (FINAL)

**Okay, here it is. The last chapter of this story. Sorry if I kept you waiting. I had exams this week, but now I get four days off from school!**

**Honestly, I never knew my story could be this long. And I didn't think that anyone would even like it. But, now look at it. **

**Okay, so this chapter is going to have a lot of violence, so please, don't like, DON'T READ IT. **

**Well, before I start crying about how I'm so happy about how great my story turned out, let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 28 – Final battle pt.2 **

Every person crashed into a monster, attacking and killing them with their weapons. Rigby and Mordecai collided with each other, swinging their swords violently. Mordecai punches Rigby, sending him flying backwards. Mordecai followed him, still not finished with Rigby. Rigby crashed into the ground, sliding a few more inches before his body stopped rolling. He groaned in pain and opened one eye. He saw Mordecai rushing towards him. Rigby's other eye shot open. He quickly rolled out of the way. Mordecai landed on the ground, causing deep cracks to form on the road and make it crumble. Rigby stood up as the dust cleared. Mordecai also stood up. He looked at Rigby with an evil grin as he lifted his sword. They both charged at each other, starting another bloody fight.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The armies still fought. A small number of people and monsters were killed, while a large number of them were injured, but they kept fighting. Thomas, who had claw marks in his body, was shooting some monsters. One of them was flying, while the other two were running at him. He was shooting all of them. It looked like the monsters weren't affected by the bullets coming to them, as they kept going to Thomas. Thomas was starting to panic. He knew that he would run out of bullets anytime now if he kept on shooting. He then looked left, right, and then left again. The monsters were closing in. The flying monster screeched at Thomas as it was close enough to him. It sunk its teeth into Thomas's chest. A crunch was heard as the monster crushed him, making Thomas scream out in pain. The monster flew up in the sky, Thomas still caught in its teeth. The monster then stopped flying as it was high enough. It let Thomas slip out of its teeth, leaving hit to plummet to earth.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Winter and Kelly were fighting six monsters together, more of the beasts still coming. The two only had small scratches with no serious injuries. Just like Thomas, their weapons had no effect on the monsters. "Winter, look out!" Kelly screamed as she dodged an attack from one of the monsters. Winter looked to her side, then was thrown high up in the air by Britney. The tiger flew up and caught Winter with one hand and crushing her neck, making Winter gasp for air. "Poor Winter, you look so weak." Said Britney. She threw Winter down onto Kelly with enough force to make Kelly unconscious from the blow. Winter groaned in pain as she sat up. She coughed a bit and looked up at Britney. Winter took her sword and jumped up in the air, swinging her sword at Britney.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Rigby head hit the hard ground, followed by the rest of his bruised body. He clutched his teeth and his eyes were shut tightly as the pain spread all over his body. His sword slid away from him when he landed on the ground. Rigby was now on his hands and knees with his head down, letting the blood from his mouth and nose flow out. Mordecai was stronger than ever, so one little mistake could mean the end of his life. Rigby stood up with the little energy he had left. He was going to keep on fighting, to bring everything back to normal and to bring his friends back. "I can't give up." Rigby said to himself.

Mordecai stood in front of him. One of his eyes was closed. A trail of blood from the cut went over the eye. He looked pleased by all the damage and suffering he caused, but he wanted to do more. He looked at Rigby and said _**"You should've given up while you had the chance Rigby!"**_

"How many times do I have to say this?! I'm never going to give up!" Rigby yelled back. _** "Then you're going to regret it." **_Said Mordecai as his eyes flashed red. The ground began to shake. Rigby knew this was never a good thing. All over the world, they could see red skies and felt the ground shake. They all felt worried. Then, the oceans turned into lava. Their level kept on rising, which could end up killing everyone. All the millions of people started to panic as they saw large waves of lava heading for their homes. "You…..You!" Rigby yelled. "You're going to kill everyone!"

"_**That's what I want to do!"**_

Mordecai shot fire at Rigby. The fire burned him. Red burn marks started to appear on his skin. Rigby didn't give up, even though it hurt really badly. He just pushed the pain away. With one eye closed, Rigby looked at Mordecai. "Ha, is that all you got?" he said with a grin on his face. Mordecai shot more fire at him. Rigby did three back flips to avoid the fire. He landed next ti his sword, which was covered by the red colour of blood. He quickly took it and held it in front of him, preparing for Mordecai's next attack. Mordecai shot more fire, making Rigby fall to the ground. He felt like he couldn't move. The two glared at each other. All they could think of was taking down each other. The sound of metal and skin hitting skin was no longer heard, as one of the armies was defeated. Mordecai and Rigby didn't know which army won. The only thing they knew was that one of them was going to finish the battle once and for all.

Mordecai circled around an injured Rigby, an evil grin on his bloodied face. Rigby held on to his sword while looking at him. He stood up, still holding his sword. "I guess this is where it ends." said Rigby. _**"I guess it is."**_ Said Mordecai as he lunged towards Rigby. Rigby had done the same. He held onto his sword tightly as he swung at Mordecai. He managed to cut Mordecai on his arm. He done a sweep kick, but Mordecai jumped before he did the move. Mordecai did a front flip, making him land behind Rigby. Rigby turned around quickly. Mordecai swung his sword at Rigby, cutting him on his eye. Rigby closed his eye slightly. Blood came out from the cut, forcing Rigby to close his eye. He swung his sword at Mordecai, cutting him on his leg. Mordecai fell to the ground. Rigby pointed his sword at Mordecai's neck. "Stay down, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled, moving his sword closer to Mordecai's neck. "The battle's over! I won!" Mordecai could only laugh at Rigby. "What are you laughing at?!"

"_**Oh Rigby, the fight's not over. Did you think I would only let the lava kill all the humans?"**_ said Mordecai. "What?" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's wrists. He sent electric shocks through his body. Rigby screamed in pain and dropped his sword. Then, he couldn't breathe or see. He had no more energy to move or stand. He fell to the ground, all his cuts now dripping blood. Mordecai stood up. He took Rigby's sword and lifted it. He looked down at his electrocuted enemy, who was gasping for air. He grinned. The sword came down to Rigby, going through his arm, chest, the out from his other arm. Rigby stopped struggling as now there was no need to struggle.

He was dead.

Mordecai smiled at his work. It took him forever to kill Rigby, but now he has done it. Even though he felt happy, there was another feeling deep inside his cold heart that he felt. Was it…sadness? Mordecai ignored the feeling. Now that Rigby was dead, he had to destroy the earth. A red ball of energy formed in his hands and grew bigger. _**"Three…."**_

All the life that lived in earth would die…..

"_**Two….."**_

No hero to save it, so there was just two words you could say…

"_**One…."**_

Goodbye….Earth.

….

….

….

Wait…..

"MORDECAI!"

Mordecai heard his name. The ball of energy stopped growing. Before Mordecai stood Rigby. His pupils and strips on his tail were both glowing green as he clutched his fist. "The fights not over." He said in a low voice. Rigby quickly spread his arms. The lava that was right behind him was growing larger. With his powers, Rigby made the lava flow over to Mordecai, covering the dark blue jay with lava. Rigby then raised his hand, making Mordecai come out from the lava. His hand was now balled into a fist. Rigby brought his fist down to the ground, also making Mordecai dive into the lava, hitting the hard ground as he reached the bottom. Rigby walked through the lava, which quickly turned into water as Rigby's eyes stopped glowing. Mordecai's lifeless body lay on the ground. He opened one eye and looked up at a smiling Rigby. "Now it's over." Said Rigby. Rigby's hand was now on Mordecai's wrist. Too weak to even move, Mordecai just watched. _**"Don't touch me!" **_Mordecai yelled. "I won't hurt you." Said Rigby. Rigby's hand started to glow white. _**"W-what are you doing?!"**_

"Helping you."

"_**I don't need your help!"**_

"Yes you do. I need to bring the real Mordecai back."

"_**No!"**_

Rigby's hand glowed brighter as he yelled "BRING BACK MY FRIEND!"

…._BOOM!_

The explosion sent Rigby flying. Rigby was now on the ground, his hands over his eyes. He uncovered his eyes to see the army that had survived. He was shocked to see that the army was still alive. It was his army. Only a few were injured. Thomas also survived. Margaret and Willow were helping him up. Kelly was carrying her unconscious and bruised sister. Winter ran up and hugged Rigby. "Rigby, you did it! You saved the world!" she screamed. The others cheered for Rigby. "We're so glad you're alive!" said Kelly. "I'm glad all of you are alive." Said Rigby. Rigby then remembered something. "Mordecai! I need to check if he's okay!" said Rigby. He then heard a voice behind him. "Don't worry dude, I'm alright." Said Mordecai, who was standing behind Rigby. Rigby turned around. He saw a tall bird with blue and white feathers. It really was Mordecai. Rigby couldn't help but smile. He jumped up and hugged his friend. "Mordecai!" Margaret screamed as she and Thomas ran over to Mordecai and gave him a hug. "We're so glad your back!" said Margaret. "We missed you!" said Rigby. Mordecai was also happy. Happy to be back to normal. As the four friends hugged, Winter looked at Mordecai. She still didn't believe he was really back to normal yet. There was also some news she had to tell Rigby. "Uh, Rigby? Can I talk to you for a second?" Winter asked. Rigby turned his head to look at her and said "Sure, in a little bit-"

"It's important, Rigby." Said Winter in a serious tone. "Fine." Said Rigby. He left his friends. He followed Winter behind a burning car. "Okay, what did you want to tell me?" Rigby asked. Winter took in a deep breath. "It's about America. Remember when I told you that if you save earth, everything would be back to normal?"

"Yeah….."

"Well….you see….America never went back to normal, Twin peaks never went back to normal and…your friends are stuck in TPS, may be forever." Said Winter. Rigby was in shock. He had just saved the world only to discover that nothing went back to normal. He also misses his friends. He even misses Benson's yelling and Muscle man's 'My mom' jokes. "But…why…? Why isn't anything fixed?" Rigby asked. "I don't know. It's also shocking to me. Also, since you're now a hero, you and I are going to have to leave this place for 4 years."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm supposed to train you to become a better hero. I don't want to leave too, but I have to. We leave tomorrow in the morning, so get up early." Said Winter. She walked away, leaving Rigby. He was hoping that saving the world would make his problems disappear, but it made his problems increase.

Rigby didn't know this, but there was another problem. Someone was listening to his talk with Winter. Hiding in the shadows was the person. In his hand was Rigby's book. "Oh Rigby, those are the least of your problems." Said the person. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He reached the page he wanted. He grinned as he read all the information on the page. Rigby was his target and with the book, Rigby could be in serious danger.

Rigby thought that the fight with Silent Killer was the end, but it was only the beginning…

…_**.THE END….?**_

**This story is officially D-O-N-E! I am sorry if I started to rush in this chapter, but I just wanted to finish it today. **

**Well, that was it. The last chapter of this story. Why don't we see special thanks for the last time before I go? **

_**Special thanks –**__** fuzy123**__**, **__**regularshow565**__**, **__**Ghostdog726**__**, **__**RegularShowMemorabilia**__**, **__**joeyverri1015**__**, **__**John (guest)**__**, **__**AMGP13 (guest)**_

**Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I won't be gone for long. I just need a little break from writing. See you all in the sequel!**

**I love you! (hug)**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


End file.
